Doodles
by TooMuchLoveforEdward
Summary: The final chapter of this story is up now. But have no fear, I wrote a sequel! Read and review for my sake! Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick-tell-all:** I don' t think there is anyway to get Stephenie Meyer' s name out of my own. If there is, I have no idea how to do it. It' s one everyone else' s disclaimer, so I might as well say it too. **Twilight :** not mine. Wish it was, a little, but Stephenie Meyer earned all that and _I_ would never want to take it away from _her_! Plus, never did this before. If it' s really messed up, tell me so I know! Sorry in advance! Oh, yeah, it was all in one big chuck if you read it before, thank goodness I fixed it!

**Chapter 1**

My hand shook while turning on the water. Partly because of the last encounter that I had with Edward. Sometimes I swear he is too perfect to exist here at all. It took all but a few seconds for the water to warm before I quick stepped in. The mist in the shower helped to briefly take away all the worries that I faced right now. Yeah, it was no more than usual; did he love me, why me, and my favorite one: would he stay with me always like he had once failed to promise?

The strawberry scented shampoo filled my nose as I was washing it out. Moving along the edge of the bathtub, I slipped and knocked my head against one of the shelves.

" Darn it!" I muttered and looked to see what I had slipped on.

A runway bar of soap. Geez, I' m terrible. I stiffened as I thought I heard a soft chuckle. Of course Edward was listening, I should have figured that out by now. What made my nervous was the thought of him in the bathroom with me as I shaved my legs! I strongly doubted in my mind that he would encroach on me like that. Then again, these past few months after prom and the whole cast getting taken off thing, I wouldn' t blame him. Falling down my own stairs so many times it hard to remember, I am glad that he was always there to catch me.

Waving childishly to the shower as I got out, I yanked a towel off the rack and dried myself off. My hair was a mess, I got a brush and pulled it through. The tangles weren' t even all out when Edward was banging on the door a few minutes later.

"Bella?" he tone sounded lively.

" Hmm..." I looked in the mirror at myself and almost laughed.

I had a smile on my face and didn' t even know it.

"Do you need some clothes?" Edward giggled though the door.

I peered around the tiny bathroom, " Shoot," I whispered and then said more loudly,"Yeah, would you mind?"

" Not at all," he replied and there was a short pause, "Can I come in? I won' t look."

"Sure," stupid vampire speed, he had gotten my stuff already.

"Hold on a second," I shifted the towel so it was covering everything.

"Now?" he asked gently, opening up the door.

I reached me hand out by the open crack," Uh huh."

"Oh, right," he sniffed the air, "Bella, how did you manage to hurt yourself this time?"

I grunted and took the newly produced clothes from his hands.

"Thank you very much," with that I slammed the door, knowing his hands were already out of the way.

Silently I blushed, thank goodness he could see me. In mixed up with some of my sweats was my bra and underwear! Holy crow! It embarrassed me just thinking about my perfect boyfriend going through my underwear drawer! Wait, I stopped myself from this train of thought for a moment, why was my sweats here instead of regular clothes.

"Edward?" I asked.

"You should wear your sweats today, don' t worry," his voice tried to calm me down though the wood of the door, but I was already worried!

I could almost imagine he sly look on his face,"Why?"

"Simply easier, plus you shouldn' t do anything else with your hair."

Now I knew he was up to something.

"Again, why?" I was truly perplexed.

"Bella," he was on the verge of growling, "do I have to come in there and dress you myself?"

This got me moving,"No," I squeaked out.

Somehow he must have sensed it because he said nothing more. Pulling the holey t-shirt on and looking in the mirror in disgust that my hair was a mess yet again, I reached for the doorknob. I found it without trouble and opened up the door. The hallway was dark and Edward was no where to be found. That was a bad sign. When I got to my door, I felt a piece of paper on the door handle. I couldn' t read it in the hallway because it was too dark. Inside my room, I flicked on the light. He wasn' t in there either. Gosh, did he finally get fed up with me and leave me? I couldn' t stand the thought. Only then was it that I remembered the note in my hand.

Slowly I opened it, afraid of what he might say.

_Dearest Bella,_

_ I have to go check up on something really quick. Sorry I had to leave you alone for this long amount of time. In all reality, it' s a very short time, but when I' m away from your sweet face, the gap seems grow bigger. _

_ My never ending love, _

_ Edward _

Wow, I always loved when he wrote to me, partly because his handwriting was flawless. Just like everything else about him. It pained me to both read and see that he was going to be away from me. Mind numbing over because there was nothing else to do, I sat on the wooden floor and waited for me Edward. Seconds and minutes bled together as I waited for the arrival of my love. My back had been towards the window, so when I felt the cool breeze, I spun quickly around to face Edward. As soon as I saw his smiling face, I smiled and ran into his arms.

"Oh, hello there! When the last time I saw you?" Edward swept me easily up and kissed me gently on the lips.

I murmured, burying my face into his stone chest, "Seems like forever."

"Tell me about it," he touched his lips to my hair.

"So," I broke the long silence first, we had been standing there for along time just holding each other, "what was this thing that you had to do?"

A icy thumb lifted my chin up, "That' s where we' re going."

"Edward," I sighed fearing what he was getting me into and moved away a little.

"I love you," his eyes burned deep into mine.

I gave in, and he threw me over his shoulder and ran us outside my bedroom window. Wind whipped my hair around and stung my face for not even a minute.

"Where are we?" I asked before I opened my eyes.

He spoke carefully, "Home."

"Oh good!" I hopped down to the ground without even opening my eyes and caught my balance.

My lids were light when they finally fluttered open and I saw Edward's face just centimeters from mine. Oh, so he caught me. Wonderful.

"Alice was right," he dazzled me momentarily.

I lost my focus, "Huh?"

"Alice said that you would try and hurt yourself a lot today," his eyes danced as he gave that crooked smile that made my heart stop.

"Well,' I cleared my throat, jumpstarting my heart again,"that' s my problem."

"No, your wrong. It's my problem too. If I lost you, I-I-" he stammered and looked down ashamed.

I felt my face grow softwith tenderness," Aw..."

At the exact moment, the door opened and Alice bounded out, jumping up and down all the way.

"Bella! Guess what? Actually, don't! Oh we' re going to have so much fun!" she clapped her hands together and grinned at me.

"Alice," Edward moved his gaze from me to her, then he said something super fast.

She shook her head and looked at me,"Let's get started."

"No-" I was got cut off by Alice mile a minute chatter.

"Okay! Did your shower bummer hurt? Sorry, I don't mean to intrude!" she effortlessly picked me up into her arms and we were in her room before I knew it, "Pink, shoot! Where did I leave that darn-" she stopped herself,"Oops! Well, come on!"

She pulled me into her bathroom. "This will be great!" she giggled and pushed my shoulders down into a wooden chair in front of a huge vanity.

For the next hour and a half, she was messing with my hair and my face, applying anything to anywhere she saw fit. Prom all over again, except this time it was something bigger, she seemed a bit rushed. It made me have butterflies in my stomach. She eventually stopped, showing me here work in the mirror. My hair was totally flat, really shiny too. Golden-bronze powder covered my lids, I was freaked out about the brown eyeliner, but she assured me it was necessary.

"Okay, now comes the really fun part!" Alice's eyes glowed with so much excitement that I found myself getting excited too!

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my hands and in a flash I was in front of her palace sized closet.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

She winked at me, "Just watch." Lighting speed caused her to be in front of me one instant, gone then back the next.

I was used to it, of course. Alice held in one of her hands a delicate light pink wrap-round dress. In the other, a pair of white summer slippers. Oh god, that' s not cool.

"Alice, are you thinking what I' m thinking?" I asked her, backing up against the wall.

"I' m sure I don' t know that. Neither does Edward," she giggled playfully and moved closer to me.

My hands were in front of me," I' m not going anywhere in that!"

"Yes you are Bella! Don' t play around with me!" she pulled playfully on my hand and got me somehow into her bathroom with the death traps.

The dress was on in surprisingly a short time and then I slipped into the slippers. I didn' t know how I looked, probably really stupid. Turning to the vanity, I saw I practically glowed in pink dress. It was like some sort of miracle! Wow, I turned from side to side, revealing curves I never even knew existed.

Alice knocked on the door, "Let me see you!"

"You probably already did!" I laughed and knew I was right.

"Did you think that I would buy you a dress that I knew wouldn't be perfectly beautiful?" she asked and waited for me to open up the door.

I was hesitant, but did it anyway, "Okay."

She had her hands clasped up by her chin and had a smile that couldn' t even compare to Edward' s. It hurt my eyes to look at it. Maybe it was just the blinding speed that she ran over to me and held me out in front of herself.

"Edward would have a heart attack if he could," Alice looked my up and down quickly, then flipped a piece of hair back into place.

"I let you dress me up and deck me out, so what' s this all for?" I fiddled with a loose thread before Alice quickly pulled it out, "Please can I know?"

"Not yet!" she exclaimed and shook her head rapidly.

I scowled and was back in her room.

" Um..." she seemed to think for a second, " Oh yeah!"

She zoomed back into her closet and brought out a camera.

"What's this for," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"The moments you will share will be totally worthy of a camera," she winked in my direction and set the flash button.

"Alice," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You'll thank me for it later," she wagged her finger at me and half carried me down stairs to the living room.

Everyone was there except for Edward. I heard loud gasps from all around, even from Rosalie. My eyes were on the ground and I could feel myself blushing red all over.

"Bella, look up," Alice poked my arm, which made me look up into the faces of my boyfriend' s family.

Their eyes were all golden, which means they had hunted recently. They wasn' t what made my eyes start to water. All of the Cullen' s faces held a look of awe. Like I was one of them, beautiful. That wasn' t possible, I' d be the first one to know if I was. Emmett' s smile was as broad as his shoulders. I thought Esme would almost start jumping with joy like Alice was. She always seemed to be the coolest, the most calm and collected. It was totally not the case now. Jasper was sending waves of calmness though out the room. I threw him a grateful look.

The blushing stopped for a brief second, I was able to continue my gaze around the room. Miss-entirely-textbook even had a little grin on her faultless face. That was a big shocker, I blushed just in spite of myself. The eldest Cullen had a sincere beaming face that lit up his eyes. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of all of them.

"Never could have guessed," Emmett came forward and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.

I flushed even worse, "I look... okay?"

"I' ve never seem you look so beautiful," Esme whispered by my ear.

"Thank you," I breathed and wrinkled my nose, "Where' s Edward?"

"Oh, he' ll be here soon. He just needed to make some final adjustments on what he needed to do," Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"Wasn' t he doing that before?" I asked, meeting Alice' s eyes.

"He got worried it wouldn' t be quite-"

"Don' t tell her a thing!" Edward' s voice boomed from inside the doorway.

I spun around to see where he was, but couldn' t find him.

"Uh, Edward?" my voice was filled with suspense, I wanted to seemy angel'sface.

Alice whispered into my ear very quiet and almost too fast, "I think you should wait for a minute."

"But... why?" I tried to form the words, I was getting too distraught over not seeing him for only two hours.

It seemed like so much longer, it hurt to think about it.

"Here' s the camera," she pushed it into my hand and smiled before she ran up the stairs.

I turned my head to find the rest of the family was gone.

"Oh," I murmured and walked over to one of the leather couches.

As soon as I sat down, I jumped back up because Edward was frozen in place by the stairs.

He muttered something to himself, then ran over to me. Not one finger did he lay on me as he slowly searched all over my body. This made me blush again. I hate blushing, I wondered if there was any sort of medication to stop it. Edward was dressed in black pants, a gray-blue button down shirt with a black shirt showing through underneath. Thank goodness those three buttons were undone, it allowed me to see his muscles more.

"Isabella," he took a small step to touch my face, his eyes tender and loving.

How could he still make me feel faint by just touching me?

I said the first thing that came out of my mouth, "I missed you."

"It' s only been two hours," he chuckled softly, then he ran his fingertips over my lips,"It' s been hell to be away from you that long. I hated it."

"Me too," I smiled and he did too.

He threw something out there, "Okay, you want to go somewhere?"

"Huh?" I asked, he never got me opinion on anything he was going to do.

"Forget it, come here," he briefly sighed and didn' t wait for me to move to him.

His arms wrapped around me like an iron vise and he lifted me of the ground. I could feel his lips touching my neck as we were out the door and at the Volvo.

"Hop in," he said as he opened the door and carefully set me inside, even taking the fleeting time to buckle me up.

The keys were already in the ignition before I could even blink. We were flying down the road at a speed that made my stomach jump into my throat. Looking down at my fingers, I twisted them around each other.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, not even bothering to pay attention to the road.

My stomach gurgled and answered for me.

"Wonderful!"

"Why?"

"Because for one thing, you have eaten anything today, I' m worried about you going hungry," his voice became angry, I figured for himself.

"Okay," I snickered and glanced at the window to see that we had stopped.

I bit my lower lip, "Where are we?"

"I you really want to know?" I flipped my head around to see him with arms wide open and the door like-wise.

"Yes!" stupid seatbelt didn' t want to come off.

"Here," he unbuckled it and lifted my out and up into his cold arms.

The forest flew by at record speeds, I could feel his exhilaration. Now my eyes closed by themselves. Edward whispered something in my ear, I didn t catch it because it was too fast.

"What?"

Sorry guys, I know it' s like really bad, right? If you want to object or agree with me, review! I don' t want to die with no reviews! Please! Thanx so much for reading I hope you liked it! I'll get the next chapter up really soon because it's so good! Plus, if you read this before, it was really messed up. Sorry about that. Can you tell I'm a newbie? Thanx and bye much, TooMuchLoveforEdward


	2. Chapter 2

**Want-to-read: **Hi! Hoped you liked my last chapter! This one should be good, with a few surprises! Thanx for all the wonderful people that reviewed and liked it! Again, sorry it was messed up before!

_"What?"_

"Bella, you don't trust me?" Edward laughed and I felt him kissing my eyelids.

I opened my eyes to gaze up at him, "With my life, literally."

"Would you like to see something?" he came closed and whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

I hugged him as he set me down on the ground.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" Edward smoothed back my already smooth hair.

My feet barely touched the ground, then I was back envolped in his arms, pressing my lips to his. He was surprised at first, then kissed me back. We stood like that, well in all actuality I hung there, for a minute or two. I loved it, heck I loved him!

Edward pulled himself away from me and looked deep into my eyes, "Sweetheart, turn around."

I was mesmerized with his honey eyes, so he had to turn me around.

Shocked, I forgot how to breathe. We were in a clearing of sorts, with elegant beech trees all around. In the very middle, was something like a big top tent. Except it wasn't covered in bright colors. The material reminded me of tulle, it was glowing white. Wild flowers covered the whole top of canopy. It was all held up by five golden beams. Sunshine helped a lot to stun me even more. The effect was gorgeous. Not as beautiful as Edward in the sun, though. Nothing could even come lose to comparing with Edward's sparkling skin.

"Oh Edward!" my voice was a little weak, because I had just took a very unsteady breath.

Just then did it hit me that there was stuff under the canopy as well. Beneath the wonderful canopy was a table draped in white. It was set for one, with two plates filled to the rim with all sorts of breakfast food imaginable. Pancakes dripping with strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries; bacon, sausage, several kinds of eggs, buttered and jellied toast, and more…

"Oh my god!" my hand flew to my mouth and I ran over to the canopy, "How did you do this?"

I turned to see him right at my side before I entered, "It's all because I love you, I wish I could do more every second of your life."

Smiling, I touched his cheek and he did that fall-over-dead-smile that he does.

"Thank you so much!" I went under and sat in the golden chair.

"Your gratefully welcome, Bella," from out of nowhere he picked up an empty glass from the table and poured some orange juice.

Oh boy, I thought as he gracefully poured my juice. A god was waiting on me. It made me giggle and he glanced at me in the most peculiar way. I didn't want him to think of me as not liking the food that had set for me, so I got a fork and dove into the pancakes.

"Holy crow! This is awesome!" I said between stuffing my face.

He set the glass back down and smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"You think food cooked by vampires is good?"

"Not good. Marvelous."

"Alice and Esme didn't like the smell."

My eyes widened in shock, "They helped?"

"Neither of them remember cooking, so yes they help. Made faces all the way through too," he made a face at the memory.

All I could was laugh, hard. I laughed so hard it shook the table. At this, Edward laughed, his of course more powerful than mine. Bells sounded through the clearing, I was in heaven with food!

"Now Bella, are you finished?" he asked, eyes on me as I laid my fork on the table.

I thought I was going to burst or bacon was going to come out of my ears.

"Yeah," I patted my stomach.

"Wonderful!" he was around the side of the table in a flash and gently picked me up in his arms.

My stomach was a little too full, "Please don't run unless you want to see food all over the trees."

"Okay," he sighed and slowly for him walked all the way back to the car.

It only took him about fifteen minutes to get back to the Volvo, he walked fast.

"Edward," I faced him before he set me in the car, "That was the best breakfast I have ever had in my whole entire life. That meant the world to me."

He eyes lit up, "Oh Bella, "he swooped down and put me in the car, planting a kiss on my lips, "Today will be a day of 'the bests'."

This was going to be fun, I smiled the whole time he started the car.

"Are we going back home?" I didn't look out the car window, only at him.

"No," he answered easily.

I could feel my heart speeding up, I'm sure he could too.

Edward wasn't even facing the road now, his whole god-like face was directed to me, it made me lose my train of thought, "Um…"

"Um what?" his eyes burned from within.

"Where are we going then?"

"Wait and find out, it's much better than me telling you."

Edward's hand had come to rest on my lap, making me secretly grin.

"Tell me Bella," he paused for a short second, "If you had to pick your favorite animal, what would it be?"

"It's a draw between-" I stopped myself, "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, I think I missed that last time we had twenty questions," he shrugged.

"Oh," I thought of the two animals that reminded me of Edward and Alice, "a mountain lion and a swan."

"That's different, any reason for that choice?"

I blushed, "You and Alice."

The car was silent, I looked over at him with squinted eyes for the longest time. It was only then that I realized that we had stopped at a store. In a mall. In a town that wasn't Forks. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't like it. Edward's hands took my face and he made me stare at his eyes. Like I needed him to make me do that!

"We're here because…?" I reached for the door handle but he was already there, picking me up out of the car.

People stared, he didn't seem to notice, "I couldn't resist taking you here."

I slid deeper into his arms, "Where are we anyway?"

"Seattle."

"How did we get here so fast?"

"We drive Bella," he gave me a hard look, then broke down laughing.

I groaned, "Do you always have to laugh at me?" I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"The expression on your face was priceless," he composed his perfect face, but let a small chuckle escape.

Thank goodness the sky had clouded over, or the parking lot would have got a good dose of sparkle.

"I would like to get inside before I kill that guy," he growled under his breath.

I turned around and searched the parking lot, "Who?"

"No one you ever want to meet," Edward said through tight lips, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine," we approached the large double doors of the store.

Inside, clothes lined almost every nook and cranny. All of it looked very expensive. That was going to suck, he wanted to buy me more clothes! I had Alice for that, I didn't even like when she did it! Edward set me down just inside the door. If he wasn't a vampire with super speed and strength, I think I would have ran out of the glass doors right then.

He took my hand and rubbed circles into it, "No Bella, we're not buying clothes for you, though we can if you want to."

I gulped back my fears and shook my head no.

"Let's go look for some clothes for me, sweetheart!" Edward raised his voice so the few people in the store could hear him very clearly.

"Edward!" I whispered to him as he pulled my to the men's section.

He gave me a quizzical look but kept on pulling. I'm sure I looked very out of place. A girl in a pink dress with a god-like boy in the men's department looking for clothes for the god-like boy. Could it get any weirder? That's what I was asking myself the whole time he was grabbing clothes.

"I'll go in, try them on, then come back out and model them for you," he had a smirk on his face as he went into the only try-on rooms.

I found a chair and sat down waiting patiently as he changed. Why did he think he needed to model something at a store for me? Every waking moment he modeled his perfect body and clothes for me. Sometimes I wanted to slap into him that he had no flaws, I knew it wouldn't work. Staring into the one eighty degree mirror, I turned my head on way, then the other. Alice did do a very good job with my hair. And make up, it was amazing. I took a second to look closer at myself. My stomach was bulging from the huge breakfast I had just ate.

"How do you like it?" Edward came out in a stunning white pants and baby blue shirt.

I giggled.

His face fell, "It looks bad, doesn't it?"

"Not at all!" I stopped my laughing and put on a straight face.

He was quiet for a moment till he went over and looked into the mirror. Slowly spinning around, he came to stop in front of me. He was grinning, too! In a rush, but still at human speed, he stood me up and cuddled me.

"There's people watching us!" I dug my head into his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, lifting me head up?

I sighed and he let me go.

"I didn't say yes!" I pointed out.

Edward walked back to the dressing room, "You didn't say no either!"

I folded my hands on my chest and waited another minute.

This time he came out in a gangster outfit, with the do-rag and everything. It was all yellow and red. Now I couldn't hold back the laughing, it floated through the store.

"I'm getting this one," he had a smug look on his face that made me laugh even harder.

He didn't wait for me to say anything, he went back to change again. It went on like that for about an hour, I didn't have any problem with it. Each time Edward came out, he was both funny and beautiful. Once he came out with just some swimming trunks and my eyes stayed wide and my mouth open for the next few turns. After about twenty turns, he was done.

"He did you like my little fashion show?" he handed all the clothes over to the casher.

I gazing into his eyes as the casher spent time ringing his stuff up.

"Thank you," I murmured and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward didn't just like the cheek kiss, he wanted more. Pulled into his arms, I was kissing him full on. The only thing that made me stop was the casher, who was a guy, was getting uncomfortable. I gently pulled away, even though I really didn't want too. I turned away from Edward, facing the dressing rooms. A guy came out trying on the exact same white shirt that Edward had, but put back. The guy's blonde girlfriend came up to laid against his chest. Suddendly she whipped her head up and leaned away a little. I could see her eyes grow wide and her mouth curved up into a smile.

"Don!" the girl giggled at the guy, he didn't what she was doing.

I didn't either. She then jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. The guy yelped in surprise, all I could do was gape. Edward tapped my shoulder, I twisted to see him laughing.

"She likes my smell," he ran a hand through his tawny hair.

I got it and laughed too.

The casher gave me a weird looked and told us the price, "Two thousand dollar and seventy two cents."

My mouth dropped open.

A pale hand gave him cash, "Thank you."

Edward gathered at least six bags and started out of the store. I ran to catch up to him. While still holding the bags, he shifted them to one hand and put the newly freed hand around my wasit.

"I love you," I snuggled into his body.

"Bella, you are the most presoius thing I have in this world. Have ever had. Don't you think I love you too?" he trailed his hand up and down my arm as we were walking back to the car.

I rested my head on him, "Of course."

He sighed and leaned down to kiss me. Only then did I figure out that we were at his car. At human pace, he shoved the bags in the trunk. I didn't think that they could all fit. This gave me time to get into the car myself. I hadn't done that for the past three months. It made me feel indepent, almost like Edward wasn't there. That thought triggered a tear, which easily ran down my cheek. I blushed wiping it away.

"Are you not having fun? I'm so vain, taking you shopping for myself!" Edward was in the car, having a terrible look on his face, "What the hell kind of boyfriend am I?"

I grabbed his arm, pleading with me eyes, "You're the best- I guess yyou could say boyfriend- any girl ever had. Especially me!"

Edward's eyes turned flat black and he started the car and muttered a bunch of inaublable phrases to himself.

"Fine, be like that," I murmured and crossed my arms.

Yes, I was trying to get him out of his sour mood. The bad way. I hoped against hope it would work.

"I-I," he stammered until I put a finger on his lips, forcing him to take his eyes off the road.

"Stop worrying, I'm having the most wonderful day Edward! And your anything but vain," I smiled coyly and winked at him.

"My God," he breathed and had to put his eyes back on the road before he did something irrantional.

Out of Seattle, heading back to Forks, I think, was the first time for the whole day I thought of Charile. I was a wonderful daughter, huh?

"Um…" the silence was getting a little boring, "Can you turn on the radio?"

"Sure Bella," hearing the smile in Edward's voice, he moved and turned the dial.

After a moment of sifting through sations, he asked, "What kind of music are you up for?"

"How about…" I trailed off thinking of something good, "Some rock?"

"Nice choice, but they're not play any good songs," he frowned quickly and filped out his cell phone.

"What are you-" he put a cool hand over my mouth as he dialed with one hand.

"Hello, I understand that this is a request hour," Edward stated in a very appealing tone.

He was quiet for a moment, then, "Wonderful. I would like to hear," he looked over at me, I shrugged my shoulders, "Make Damn Sure from Taking Back Sunday, please."

How did he know I loved that song? Edward moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Yes, thank you very much," he hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Wow!" I felt like clapping my hands with joy, but that was Alice's territory.

Finding whatever station he called into, he turned it up. Low and behold the song came on, without thinking I turned it up. I knew all the words, every time it came on I sung it. By the middle I felt really stupid because I was making a complete fool out of myself. Through the whole thing Edward kept glancing at me, each time making me blush.

The song ended too quickly.

"Half of it is true," Edward smiled at me, I felt my heart flutter.

I raised an eyebrow, "Which half?"

"'I'm gonna make damn sure you can't ever leave,'" he had a solemn look on his face.

That just made me love him that much more, "Aw… why would I ever want to go anyway?"

**I-would-read-if-I-were-you: **Was it okay? I was listening to Taking Back Sunday, Panic! At the Disco, and Fall Out Boy through the whole thing, I felt I had to add something in. Did you like the shopping scene? I only got a few reviews for my last chapter, that's terrible! If I dodn't get at least eleven good reviews, I'm not writing any more chapters! See what I'm being reduced to? Please review! sobs Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

**At-a-glance: **Got some reviews! Thanx to all who reviewed! Yah! But really, I couldn't stop, kept getting ideas from my dreams. Geez, I'm terrible right? Tell me by reviewing! That's what keeps us young asirping authors alive! So please review! A big, huge thanx to Stephenie Meyer for even writing **Twilight**! Couldn't even begin to say how I could even try to think up **Twilight**!

Chapter 3

_That just made me love him that much more, "Aw… why would I ever want to go anyway?"_

_"_It's just that for some deranged reason, I expect sometime when I touch you or say something, you'll scream and run for your life. Then you'll never speak to me again," he whispered, lowering his head like it was something to be ashamed of.

My heart wrenched, but I was quiet. Taking his marble face between my hands, I turned it from the road. I trusted Edward more than enough. Besides, he slowed down to 70. Thank goodness. Those ocher eyes, they peered into my eyes with such an intensity. Trailing his nose and lips, my fingers shook.

"Edward, I could never leave you. What would a life without Edward be?" I mused.

He smiled and kissed my fingertips, "Yes, that would be unbearable. But try to imagine what kind of world without Bella would be?"

"You tell me!" I blew a hair out of my face.

"Can't. It would bring the whole day down for you and I'm not about to do that," he took one hand off the steering wheel and removed both of my hands from his beautiful face.

A question fought to form in my mind while he was kissing me all over, "Where," I had to take a breath because he was kissing the very tip of my nose, "are we going next?"

"Back home, Alice has more surprises," he moved to my mouth so I couldn't object to him.

I let him kiss me, because I kissed him back. Not too hard though. It al felt so good, even though Edward was the one responsible for my escatsy. For a spilt second he stopped and drew his head back.

"Your so lovable," he kissed me again so I couldn't answer.

Hey, that was fine! Pretty soon, he reached up and stroked my hair back. Then pulled away and got his phone out of his pocket. The other hand on the wheel all the time.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, I made the mistake of looking out the window.

He had speeding back up, "I have a feeling Charile going to call."

"How-"

"I heard his mind."

"Oh."

Wouldn't you know it, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen," he said as soon as he flipped open the phone.

A pause, "Hi Charile, she's right here," he handed the phone to me.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Bella! I'm sorry I left you alone this morning! A big call came from the police station, so I had to go. Then after I got off, some of the guys wanted to go to a country music thing down somewhere in Oregon," he was rambling, it was loud in the back ground.

"Okay dad," I sighed.

"So I'll probably be gone tonight and all of tomorrow. When I called the Cullen's house to see if you were there," he stopped, "Alice answered and she asked if you wanted to sleep over for the next two or three days. I said that was fine," he had to speak louder.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it, "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome honey, I go to go! Love you! Bye bye," he hung up the phone.

I closed it and handed it back to Edward.

"Good, way to go Alice," he murmured just as we were pulling into his drive way.

"I second that," I smiled.

Edward had his arms around me too quick. We were on the steps to his house when the door opened up and Alice came rushing out.

"We need to hurry or the stuff will set!" she grabbed my hand and tried to pulled me out of Edward's arms.

"You can wait a minute," Edward laughed and kissed my lightly on the lips.

Alice tapped her foot, "No!"

"Fine, just be careful Alice. She is breakable," he handed me over to her waiting arms.

"I know," she sang and ran up the stairs.

On the way, we stopped by Edward's room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

She picked out a few cds from Edward's wall, "Getting some cds, Edward has all the good ones."

"Oh," I shrugged my shoulders, she picked me up again and ran back out.

Again, I was in her bathroom. She was pulling at my hair and it hurt badly. I didn't want to complain in fear that she would pull harder. Though my make-up stayed the same, my hair was now up in a twisted back style with lose sprial curls falling out. When she beconded me with her hand, I followed her once again to her closet.

"Your going to have to change again," she had wide eyes and excepted me to go without at fight.

Like that was going to happen, "I am not!"

"Yes you are and you're going to change into," she ran into the closet and came back out, "this."

Alice held up a dazzling amber colored gown, it was a deep v-neck. If I wore it my boobs would spill out. Maybe not, Alice was holding up a big roll of tape and a spray can.

"Okay, first of all your crazy! Second, I know what the tape is for, but what's with the bottle?" I inched my way back, just like this morning.

"It's spray-on glue, they use it for super models and stuff," she was behind me, whispering into my ear.

"I c-can't," I was stuttering like hell.

"I'll help, no worrys Bella," she manged to grab my hand and we were in her bathrrom.

I was getting sick of her bathrrom, "How can I not worry?"

"Edward will fall head over heels, trust me, I saw it," she winked and motioned for me to take the pink dress off.

"Only for him then," I sighed and let the dress fall to the floor.

A few minutes later, it was done. I was all suited up and the dress didn't slip. Alice was right about the glue, of I didn't know how to get it of later. If I could describe the thing on me, I'd say I looked like a queen. It made my skin shimmer almost. Plus the fabric was really soft, I couldn't penpoint what kind it was. All I know is Alice must have when out of the country to get it. While she was setting me up, she popped in one of the cds she grabbed in Edward's room. They were both mixed I think. The one she put in, she searched for a certain song. When she found it she smiled and returned to gluing my dress to my skin. It was Panic! At the Disco's 'I write Sin not Tragedies.' I jammed out along with Alice.

"This is," I had to stop and think of a word, "wow."

She squealed, "I know, see!"

Her door was open then and Jasper came through.

"Alice I-" Jasper gulped, "whoa, Bella!"

I blushed and smiled, "Is it pretty?"

"Edward is going to freak! I better go get him ready, emotionally I mean," he then left the room.

"What did Jasper want?" Alice asked me after she came back from looking for something under her bed.

"I don't know," I held up both of my hands.

She led my to her bed and sat me down, "Here we go," she opened up a shoe box.

In it was a pair of shoes that took my breath away, literally. Both shoes were high-heeled shoes with sparkling rhinestones. The base color was a dark amber that floated up into white. It was all fleckled with flicks of different shades of amber.

"You like?" she rasied an eyebrow.

"I love, but how am I supposed to walk in these?" I gasped at their magnificence.

She shrugged, "Edward won't leave your side you'll be okay."

When she got them on me, I tried to stand up, "Holy crow!"

"What?" she looked at me, alarmed.

"These things are so high!" I let out my breath, slowly, "I think Jasper's right."

"Yeah, Edward will freak. I don't want to keep him waiting any longer," she gently took my hand.

I went along with her, "Your not going to run me down there?"

"'Down there' no, to Edward's room, yes."

"Okay."

"Bella, you never used that camera did you?"

"I left it in the car and forgot about it."

"Oh well."

Edward's door loomed in front of us, Alice turned to me, "If possible, without falling down, go stand by the couch in there. He's not there, I'll call him up when your ready."

I nodded my head.

She opened the door and let me go in by myself, watching me all the while. Once I was in and postioned, she gave me a thumbs up. I did the same thing. Then she was gone and the door closed. My breathing became ecratic, Edward was going to see me in this! Was I nuts? Silently the door creaked open, and Edward in all his glory stepped through. Rooted in place by dumb-struck shock, he stopped just inside his doorway. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, it mirrored my amazement at the store when he was trying clothes on.

"You look," he stopped his quivering voice and breathed, "ravishing."

I blushed and turned my head to the floor.

Edward was at my side and had a finger on my chin, guiding it up, "What's wrong?"

"For a second, I thought you were going to be still as stone forever," he laughed at this.

"How could I leave one so tempting alone?" Edward kissed my lips hard, lifting me off the floor completely while doing it.

Did you guys like it? I know it sucks like really badly, and the spelling isn't much either! Sorry for that! Thanx to all the lovly people who took their time and wrote wonderful reviews! I love you guys for it! hugs As for the rest of you people, review! Sometimes I think I might crawl in a hole and die if I don't see reviews! As for Edward and Bella, if the story line really suck-y? It will get better soon, I promise! Read and review and you will be rewarde


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh-happy-read: **Okay, I'm getting so many wonderful reviews! Thanx to all who reviewed! Um… let's see oh yeah, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't have a body switching machine so I don't own **Twilight **or Mr. Perfect (Edward), so don't get mad if the story sucks! This part contains a lot of fluff, so fluff-o-phobics beware! Onward ho!

Chapter 4

"_How could I leave one so tempting alone?" Edward kissed my lips hard, lifting me off the floor completely while doing it._

My whole body shook from the lack of air. I needed to breathe! I screamed at him in my mind to let me go, the only time in my whole entire life that I would even think about asking him that. Somehow, he seemed to sense it and broke from the kiss. I gasped for air, once it was in my lungs, I felt so much better.

"Why don't you tell me next time when you can't breathe?"" he laughed and rubbed my back, careful not to ruin my dress.

"Yeah, like I could talk through that! Not that I'm complaining," I sighed and took in some more air.

His eyes reflected sorrow, whether from something I said or from something he thought.

"What is it?" I stepped away from his hand, and grabbed it, "What did I say?"

Edward gently pulled his hand out of mine, but circled my waist with his arms, "Nothing Bella, if we keep messing around, we'll be late."

"Okay," I shrugged, realizing we were going somewhere.

More importantly, I was going somewhere in _this_. Leading me downstairs without carrying me, I only barely tripped once. Of course Edward was there to catch me before I could even go up in the air, so I was fine. Thank goodness for that! I figured that if Edward didn't exist, I would have been long dead and buried right now. This thought made plastered a frown on my once smiling face.

"Bella?" Edward stopped at the front door and turned me to him.

Instantly when I saw his face, my frown disappeared.

"Well?" I faked a joyful face.

"Never mind, let's go," he opened the door and picked me up.

We bypassed the Volvo and continued on to another car. It was a beautiful green, different in that way. A Porsche, it was tiny. I liked it, secretly I wished it to be mine. Edward sat me down in the driver's seat. Astonishing, he never ceases to amaze me. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Your letting me-"

"Yes, your driving. Why? Don't ask, but buckle up heaven forbid," he closed the door and speeded to the passenger side.

I did as I was told, then I stroked the wheel, "I don't even know where we're going!"

"I'll give you directions, I'm here Bella," just him saying that made me feel so much better.

I turned the key and I could hardly tell if the car started.

"Is it on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He glanced at me then broke out into a laughing spree.

"Of course it's on! Can't you hear it?" he must have been joking, the car was so silent, "Bella, stopping being so cute and let's go!"

I found in fact that the car _was_ on and backed out of the drive way. Not wanting to crash, I kept my eyes where they needed to be. On the road.

He drummed his long fingers on my leg, as if there was music on, "Do you know the way to Port Angles?"

"Yes," I turned to the road I need to take.

"Well then, keeping going till we get there," he murmured and sighed, "I would say if I was driving we would have already been there by now."

"Oh shhh," I took one hand off the wheel and put a finger to my mouth.

Peering over at him, I couldn't help but giggle, "I love your face."

"Is that all you love?" he smiled his heart stopping smile.

"No," I shook my head, "I love the way you talk, the way you walk, my Edward-o."

His laughter filled the car, sounding like noon bells from a church, "Oh Bella."

I joined him, by now we were half way there.

"What else?" Edward asked.

"How you love me, when your near me, I feel as if it's my birthday, Christmas, Halloween," I chuckled at the reality of that, "and all the other special event's rolled into every millisecond I have with you."

I heard his breath catch, and felt I said too much.

"Oops," I bit my lip, afraid I got him angry.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella dear. I love it when you ramble," he touched my cheek with his lips.

Remembering we were in a car and I was driving, I glued my eyes to the ever present road.

Coping him from just moment ago I said, "What else?"

He got it.

"Your smile, your eyes. The way you move," his face brightened at that one, "When all else is lost, you come back."

"Huh?" I shifted in the seat.

"I thought I had lost you, but here you sit," he ran a chilly finger down the length of my neck.

I tilted my head, "But," then I sighed, "that wasn't all my doing. It was yours too."

Quickly, he a gave me a smirk and all was quiet. We reached town limits and I slowed down.

"Where to now?" I stopped at a stop sign.

"Hold on, pull into this parking lot," he motioned for me to turn.

I did and when I turned off the engine, flipped out his cell phone again.

He dialed a number and put it up to his ear, I whispered, "Edward?"

Edward was quiet for a second, then, "Hello, I would like to check on my reservation to your restaurant," he waited for them to asked something, "Cullen, two," silence, "Yes, and the special thing that I requested to have done?" quiet yet again, "Wonderful, thank you."

He hung up the phone. In a hurried motion, he slipped the phone back into his pocket and waited for traffic to lighten up.

"Go ahead and start the car up again Bella," he waved a car by.

It still made no noise when I turned the key, at least none that I could hear. I took it that the car was on and got back onto the street.

"Until you reach the fourth stop light, keep going forward. Then take a left, can you remember that?" I asked, glancing out the window.

"Yes, are we going to lunch?" I ran through the green light on the second one.

Edward threw his hands in the air, careful not to hit the roof of the car, "You found me out!"

"It's a miracle!" I put on hand on the side of my face and faked a look of surprise.

Chuckling, he came close and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bella."

"Really? I never would have guessed it! How do you figure?" I scanned the area for the turn off and found it, "I love you, too."

The turn let to a long drive, going deep in and leading all around. We were on it for about ten minutes until a big brick building stopped us. It was old building, with it's bricks black and dirty. I turned off the car and didn't understand why he had told me to take this road.

"I can't go any farther, how do I turn around?" I peered out of the windshield at the door of the building.

It looked like one of those speak eases I heard about from the '20's. I told that to him.

"No it doesn't. I was alive-dead, whatever during that and this is certainly not one of them," Edward got out of the car and stood at the front of it waiting for me.

And he didn't help me because…? Getting out of the car without tripping was hard, because it was so dark in the alley were we were. As soon as the car door shut, there we no lights, I gulped and stuck my hands out in front of me to try and feel where I was going. Stone arms drew me closer, I stopped and let him pick me up.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" my teeth were chattering because I was nervous.

I kissed my neck as he walked and I felt at ease.

A stone finger twisted some of my hair, "Here we are."

If my senses were right, and they weren't always trust me, I thought we were by the door.

"We're going in there?" I cried.

"Are you at all hungry?" he asked, I shook my head, knowing he could see it in the dark.

My stomach answered with a growl too.

"Like I said before, here we are," he grumbled and pushed against the door to get it open, but without a lot of force.

Inside the dirty looking building was an elegant palace. Chandeliers and candles were everywhere, making it seem as the place didn't have electricity. The ceiling was high and vaulted, almost like a cathedral. It held shadows all the way up. Deep red wallpaper, it was deeper than blood, covered the walls. A dark haired, tall man was waiting by a front desk. He was pale, but I could tell right away he wasn't a vampire, he was like me, human. Though not normal, because he eyes were fixed on me as he smiled when we entered. Or maybe he was normal, since almost every guy seemed to be attracted to me, not that I noticed with Edward around.

"Do you like it?" Edward set me down on the marble floor and took my hand as we walked over to the dark haired guy.

I smiled, "I have no clue where we are and yet I love it," then reached up to kiss his cheek.

Winking he stopped to looked at the guy, "Cullen."

"Right this way sir," the dark haired man nodded, then looked to me, "my lady," he bowed a deep bow, almost touching the floor.

I blushed and we followed him through different rooms. The first room that we walked through was beautiful, different from the place we entered. It was dark, not as many candles, with a pumpkin colored paint on the walls. The floor there was dark hard wood. No windows either. Small square tables were littered through the large room. No one seemed to be in there, but the closer I looked, I saw a few tables were occupied with men and women. Next, a medium colored yellow, looking like mustard. I hoped that we wouldn't be stopping in there, there were mean looking men sitting at long tables, with shifty eyes. Scooting closer to Edward, we came to another room.

This was the place that I could live in. High ceilings like the entrance, except a huge bay window engulfed the far sided wall. There in front of the window was a round table, with a light green table cloth and a vase of white flowers. I didn't notice it before, but the whole room was swathed in white flowers, every kind you could imagine. White roses, carnations, tulips, pansies, wild white violets, rare white lilacs. The flower that was everywhere even more than the others was beautiful white freesia. With the window and the bright flowers, plus the key-lime pie green wallpaper, the room was gorgeous!

"Edward!" I gasped and clung to him with all my might.

"Are you okay?" his arms pried mine from him, holding me back.

"This is so…" I paused, "I can even think of the right word! I love it! Thank you Edward!" I jumped back to him and hugged him tight.

Edward chuckled, "I'm mighty glad you like it Bella, now let's get you something to eat!"

As I went to the table, I realized the dark haired guys as gone.

"Who was-"

"The mater-d," he went over and pulled out the comfiest looking chair I've ever seen.

I stood there stunned, unable to move. The sun was shining through the window and he was sparkling. What if someone saw him? He and his family would be found out!

"Your skin, Edward! What are we going to do?" I breathed heavy, afraid of what might happen.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I got it covered."

"No you don't, your _not_ covered, duh!" I through my hands up in the air, he was over next to my in a flash.

"I know that, I wasn't speaking literally, come on and sit down," Edward had the me in the chair before I knew he did.

It was even more comfortable then I had thought. I bounced up and down a few times before turning my attention back to Edward.

"Uh," I thought, "How are we going to explain your…skin?"

"Your not and they don't actually care. This is a sort of haven if you will for the non-mortals," he laughed at me, "This is my favorite place to come and look at the sea," he motioned for me to look out the window.

The view was spectacular, the gray waters of the cold ocean threw waves against some of the rocks. Kind of like First Beach, I loved it. The sun shone carefree on the opaque waters, we were like on some sort of cliff the way it was over looking the water. My mouth dropped and I giggled with my mouth open.

I couldn't help but stare at it's beauty, "Holy crow!"

"Oh Bella, food for the human time," he sung in a sing song voice that made my hearty stop.

"If you say so," I grumbled and removed my wide eyes from the window to Edward's shininess, "Is there a menu?"

"Yes, we need one for a human, though. I strongly doubt that you're a cannibal," he waved a piece of cardstock with words on it in front of my face.

Before he could stop me, I snatched it out of his shimmering hands.

"Bella, you don't want to read that," he warned, eyes sad and slightly ashamed.

I winked at him, thinking him to be joking. Looking down a the menu I just stole from him, I read:

_**Blood: (**served in a bottle)_

_Baby A pos. O pos. O neg._

_Teen girl A pos. O pos. O neg._

_Teen boy A pos. O pos. O neg._

_Toddler A pos. O pos. O neg._

I gasped and looked up. His eyes now burned with regret and hatred.

"Bella, I told you," he reached over and took my hand.

I let the paper drop to the floor, "I know, gosh I'm stupid."

"No, your not, you mine," he whispered, using his smoldering eyes, then he called in a clear voice, "Waiter!"

Promptly, an old white haired man with wrinkles and a gentle smile came into the room from an unseen door.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing at Edward, them resting his gaze on me.

"Can we please have your human menu?" Edward kept my hand in his.

The old man turned his head sideways a little then nodded, "Of course, anything else?"

"Lemonade please," I hadn't realized I'd spoken until Edward and the waiter both gave me a funny look, I blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem," he waved his hand and a little girl came out carry a tray, with a flute glass of lemonade and a different looking menu. She had black curly hair and was pale skinned. Her eyes were blue and pained, she was wearing a white dress that looked at me with a adorable expression.

"Here you go, ma'am," she smiled at me cutely, raising the tray so it was over her head and at the fingertips of the waiter.

"Thank you, honey," I grinned at her pretty face and heard Edward growl.

I felt his hand stiffen over top mine, "Bella, turn back to me."

"Why?" I asked him, but doing as he commanded, "She's so sweet!"

He tapped his head as the waited handed me the new menu.

"Oh," I didn't know what that meant, but took the menu and looked it over.

"Do you need any time to figure out what you would like?" the waiter clasped his hands together in front of him.

"No, I got it," Edward's growl cycled through my head, "I'll have the grilled lemon chicken with wild rice and snow peas."

"Lovely choice," he seized the menu from my hands and bumped the girl on the back and walked back out the way they came.

As soon as they were gone, Edward moved his chair closer to mine, actually it was directly next to mine.

"Why did you growl?"

"The girl wants to do something to you, I'm afraid it's very…inappropriate to say. I'll just keep a closer watch on you."

"She seemed so nice and small, how could she do anything?"

"That girl, isn't human."

"Oh."

The flowers smelled so good, I breathing in their scent, I closed my eyes. It was the best smell I've ever smelled, besides Edward. To which his smell nothing could compare. Anyway, when I opened up my eyes again, Edward had his face in front of mine and his eyes were scrutinizing me. Not in a bad way, in a way that made my heart beat faster and breathing go shorter.

"Bella," Edward put both of his hands on either side of my face and came so close his nose was touching mine, "You're the most delectable creature I've ever seen, met, heard, smell, etc."

I leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, he deepened the kiss. We were like that for who knows how long until I sensed someone else was in the room with us. Turning with a start, I almost fell off the chair.

Is it good? Mostly fluff, I know, but it's a hard habit to break! Yah for fluff! It will get a lot better once you read the later chapters. Um… so will you do me a favor and review! I love to read any and all reviews! Thanx and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Read-if-you-care: **Hey, love the response I'm getting! I have now enabled anonymous people to review, sorry that you couldn't before! This is how slow I really am, duh! Okay, if any of you really like my story, give me a heads up!winks I don't know if your going to get the rest of it if I don't get reviews! I love reading them as much as I love writing, maybe more! A big shout out to my friend Megan, who reviewed and I love her for it!hugs Can't own Twilight, wish I could, but it's never going to happen. Shucks…..

Chapter 5

_I leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, he deepened the kiss. We were like that for who knows how long until I sensed someone else was in the room with us. Turning with a start, I almost fell off the chair._

The little girl that I thought was cute but Edward didn't like was back, she was standing very close to me, almost too close. Before I fell on her, I caught myself. Edward's face creased with worry, I patted his hand and whispered in his ear.

"I got this Edward," I made my voice sweet and tried to be alluring.

I pushed myself back from his body, while he nodded his head.

"Hello," I spoke to the little girl.

"Miss, I was wondering, would you like some rolls," her tiny mouth pulled into an easy smile, "You must be hungry."

I started to shake my head yes, but Edward stopped me, "No, she'd be fine, we'll wait for her food."

The girl pouted, her eyes pleading with me to disobey my boyfriend. Like no way in hell.

"I guess I won't, sorry honey," I threw a long glance at Edward as I said this.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be out with your food as soon as it gets done, ma'am," she curtseyed, her dark hair flowing over her enchanting blue eyes for a second.

Then she left the room, and Edward rested a hand on mine.

"Why couldn't I have any rolls?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Because," he simply stated.

Looking out into the beautiful sight of the ocean below me, something that Edward said was bothering me, "Edward, earlier, you said that the girl was having inappropriate thoughts about me? What do you mean by that? What are they?"

"Bella, it will probably cause you to lose your appetite if I tell you," he turned my face to his.

"No, I won't, I have a strong stomach. Well, except for blood, but anyway. Tell me," I ran my fingers over his nose.

"I'm telling you-" he started but I quickly gave him a kiss on the lips, "Fine," he changed his mind.

I waited for him to start, "Okay. The little girl, her name is Lenya by the way, thinks you're pretty. I mean really pretty, as in goddess pretty. I'm not saying you're not, because you're are more than gorgeous but, she thinks it in an unnatural way. I don't like it one bit. That's not even the disturbing part, either. Lenya, wants to poison you, then um…"

"Edward! Stop with holding stuff!"

"And feel you," he squirmed uneasily in his chair.

"You mean, what I don't understand," I wrinkled my nose, "'Feel me?'"

He sighed, "As in, every curve, every little part of you. Like I want to do, sick!"

"Like a gay person?"

"No! not like that, like she wants to steal your body. That's why I'm here, protecting you I mean. As if I would ever leave you anyway," Edward fingered my ear then, used his lips to caress my neck.

I have to say, it made me feel a lot more comfortable, not that the chair didn't, but the whole thing about the little girl Lenya and my body…

"Bella, are you all right?" he brought his head so his lips were level with mine.

"Don't worry, all I am is hungry," I muttered, giving him a smile.

My eyes followed his as they sparkled to life, trying to get me to get my mind off what we just discussed. A loud boom on the door coming from outside of the room made me lift my head up and turn it to the door where we came in. Edward used his hand to push me back in my chair when I made an effort to get up and he went over to the door. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when he opened the door and Emmett and Alice came rushing in.

"Bella, Alice had a vision," Emmett declared while he was quickly was at my side, sas was Edward.

Edward already having read Alice's mind, Edward picked me up and started to carry me out of the door. Emmett blocked the way, his huge shoulders took up all the room.

"Not this way," Emmett stated, flexing his massive muscles.

"What? How come?" Edward rolled his head on his shoulders and focused on something, "Oh that's why."

Emmett sighed and rubbed his own head for a quick second, "Yeah that's why. The window?"

Alice butted in, "You know what? We need to hurry or-"

Lenya appeared by some still unseen door, with the waiter.

"Miss, You're leaving already?" she spoke, her voice silky.

It was like she was trying to make me stay here, the air got tight, making it hard to breathe. Gasping for air, I tried to tell Edward that, but my voice wouldn't go. So all I could do was slap his face, because he was talking to Alice and Emmett in all-to-fast whispers. He was surprised, but looked down all the same. I pointed to my mouth and again tried to use my ability to speak, but still it didn't work.

Edward shook his head and handed my over to Alice. I was cradled in her small arms perfectly, just as I had been with Edward. She smiled briefly at me, then glared over at Lena's small form.

"You!" Lenya gasped, taking in that there were two new other people in the room.

Alice point to herself and the girl nodded, "Put her down!"

Emmett growled, as did Edward and Alice, it made me feel even more loved. I put both my hands on Alice's stone arm and squeezed. It wasn't enough to hurt her, like anything could anyway.

Edward reached for the girl, but the waiter smacked off his hand.

"Don't touch her, you know the agreement when you made a reservation here," the waiter said in a booming voice very much unlike the voice he had used before.

I looked to Edward, who had moved protectively in front of Alice's form holding me, while Emmett was on the other side, doing the same thing.

Emmett laughed, "From Edward told me, he has every right to rip her to pieces!"

The waiter only shook his head back and forth.

"You're so pretty Miss, you shouldn't be with these _monsters_," I flinched at the harsh word that Lenya used, it didn't seem to faze any of the three Cullen's, "You should come with me and have fun," she coaxed my with her big blue eyes.

Alice whispered into my ear, "Don't listen to her Bella! Cover your eyes and close your eyes!"

Not wanting to question her, I took my hands from her arm and plugged my ears with my index fingers and clasped my eyes closed.

I heard growling and hissing from Edward and Emmett. Though, Alice stood still, not saying a thing. Wondering why, I peeked open one eye. She was crouched, I didn't even feel her do that. Alice was eyeing up Lenya in a peculiar way, I tilted my head to get a better view of Edward advancing towards the waiter and Lenya. For some reason, the tight air spaced out and I could speak again!

"Edward, I'm hungry," I stupidly said, like the dumbo that I am.

"Bella," Alice groaned in my ear.

Edward did the same thing, I guessed Emmett rolled his eyes.

"See, let her stay and eat, you bastards!" Lenya screeched at my friends, my family.

"Oh, Hell no!" Edward roared so loud it hurt my ears.

"Can't I just have a bite?" I pleaded with my eyes fully open now, staring at the beautiful blue of Lenya's eyes.

"We're leaving now!" Edward boomed, and nodded to Alice.

It must have been some sort of signal, because Alice tucked my underneath her arm, just like that first time with James and ran over to the window. It burst into tiny pieces as we flew down to the sandy beach below. I couldn't even feel the landing, it was all so smooth. Then Alice ran, fast and hard, to the end of the beach. Edward and Emmett had followed behind, scanning the area every two seconds for something.

Once we came to a complete stop, I asked, "What was that all about? I'm hungry, too."

Darn, I had to go and be stupid again.

Something that I never thought Edward would do, he tucked a a white stem of freesia behind my ear. I thought he would be mad at me and when did he have the time to grab flowers? My god he is perfect!

"We'll get you some food in a little bit, you think you can wait?" he asked, taking me from Alice's arms and putting me on the sandy ground.

"Yeah, I'll wait," I grumbled.

"Emmett, get the car," Edward placed both of his hands on my shoulders, "It's in the alley.

Alice chided, "Be careful, Edward, don't ruin the dress."

Somehow, Alice had watched the dress and made sure nothing happened to it while she was running with me.

Emmett had already left, I guessed to go get the car. It was a nice day, aside from the always cloudly sky. It didn't matter, I was with Edward. That girl, Lenya, didn't seem to want to do me any harm. That's just my judgement of her though. Edward's mind reading powers sure do come in handy.

We heard a honk of the car and Alice winked, running off to the car. I was afraid of them getting caught, being vampires and all, but obviously they weren't.

Edward just picked me up, without asking, and sped with me in his arms, "Sorry you didn't get to eat."

"That's okay, Edward," I didn't even have time to close my eyes, we were there at the very tip of the road.

Good thing no one was there or there might have been some explaining to do.

"Can we all fit in there?" I bit my lip, wondering.

"Yes, it will be a tight fit, though," he shrugged and set me in the front passenger seat.

I turned to see Emmett squished together with Alice. Emmett looked uncomfortable, not because he was so close to her, but because it was a tight fit. Ouch. Rosalie sure won't be happy about that! Or so I thought. Actually, it sparked a thought in my brain.

"Why didn't Jasper or Rosalie come with?" I tapped the side of the door, Edward got in the car after circling it slowly, checking for something.

"Uh…" Emmett didn't want to answer.

"Well?" I pressed the matter.

"Jasper went hunting," that was Alice, sounding sad, "And Rosalie…"

Edward sighed he started the the car, "Bella, let's get off that subject."

She _still_ didn't like me.

"That's nice," I muttered.

"Rosalie is just trying to get used to the idea of you being human and around us," Emmett assured me, Edward growled at him.

Edward grimaced as he looked over at me, "Watch your thoughts, Emmett!"

I knew what Emmett was thinking without being able to read minds. Not even wishing to bring it up, I changed the subject, "Where to now?"

"We're almost there!" Alice exclaimed from the back seat.

"Keep quiet," Edward flashed me an easy smile and I felt my heart jump.

By the laughter that filled the tiny green car, I knew that they could hear it too.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window. Since we were in town, he couldn't go too fast. That was wonderful for me, terrible for them. At this, I started to chuckle. Now they had all stopped and was looking at me weird.

"You can't go fast!" I pointed at the speed-o-meter, then to Edward and kept laughing.

Edward put on a pouting face and made me laugh even harder. At least until he stopped in front of a playhouse.

"What the heck is this?" I asked as he opened my door.

He went human pacing doing it, too, I was just a little stunned.

"Bella, could you please get out? We have to, too," Alice gently nudged my seat.

"Oh, sure," I got out and Edward put a arm around my waist.

While the others got out, we went up to the ticket both and Edward pulled out four tickets, "We have advance tickets," he said to the lady behind the counter.

"Where are your seats?" she looked bored, she was reading a magazine.

"In B1," when he said this, she looked up and was in awe of Edward.

I smirked smugly, because her face was like everyone elses when they saw Edward for the first time and even after that, too. It didn't matter, Edward said he would always love me, so I took that.

"Okay, you can go on in," she pointed to the glass double doors, "Take the stairs to your left after that, there will be a door that says B1 on it."

"Thank you," Edward smiled at her, dazzling her for a moment, then walked to the glass doors and opened one for me.

Emmett and Alice was behind us, Emmett told the awestruck girl, "We're with them."

If before the girl was stunned, now she was bouncing off her chair. Who wouldn't if they saw a big musclar boy and a small pixie-like girl, both flawless in every way.

Inside the building, red carpet was all over, the stairs to our left was covered with it, too. A golden chandlier hung from the ceiling. Green ferns and other plants were everywere, making the inside smell somewhat like a forest. There were wooden doors open in front of us, showing rows and rows of red seats and a stage. I began to go in when Edward pulled on my arm.

"Did you forget were we go already?"

"Oh!" Shoot, I was making a total idiot of myself today!

Edward tightened his grip on my arm just a little, not enough to hurt me, just enough to tell me to move with him.

"I'm coming, geez," I snapped at him and shot him a evil glare.

He pulled my close into his chest, I calmed down and the mean streak left me. Actually, he decided that I wasn't going to walk up the stairs, whether just because or the heels, but he picked me up in his arms and Alice and Emmett led the way up the stairs. Why did Edward think I was a little baby? I had had the cast gone for two months and he can't seem to let it go. Crazy vampire.

The door in front of us had a big gold B1 on it, Alice opened it and went in.

Emmett wait for us to enter before he did, I waved to him "Thanks."

He shook his head and grinned.

The door led to a balconey above the stage, so you could see everything without having to lean over. I liked it, the four chairs weren't like the ones in the ones below us. They were big, looking like huge new huge lazy chairs. I stuggled under Edward's grip, because I wanted to sit in one.

"What?" Edward looked down at me, I motioned to my body I his arms.

I had to raise my eyebrows to make my point, "Is there any possible way you can let me down?"

He grumbled something under his breath, way too fast for me to hear and set me down.

When he did, I nearly tripped while running in a frenzy to get the chair that was second to last on the right side, "Bella!"

Alice caught my arm and I heard all of them sigh. Then Emmett started laughing hard and loud, I guessed that people outside could hear him too. Edward cocked his head to one side, snorted, then laughed along with him. Thank goodness Alice didn't start in, she came to sit on the other side, the end, by me once I sat down. Finally, the joker twins stopped laughing, about five minutes later! I just scowled at Edward when he came to sit by me, he kissed my whole face to make my forget. It worked, I was dazzled again by the lovely eyes of his. Damn he's good.

The lights in the theater dimmed, making my hyper-sensitive to where Edward was.

"Edward, what play are we seeing?"

"The Nutcracker with a modern twist."

"But it's July!"

"Haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July?"

"Okay, at least that makes sense!"

He quieted me, using his hands and eyes.

The music began, not the usual stuff either, like rock music. I instantly settled in into the already wonderfully comfy chair and watched the curtain come up.

Was it good? It took me forever, not really, but I was in a _rushed flurry_. That means that I was typing super fast, but made too many mistakes and had to re-check it before I posted it. (my word, you-no-usey!) Which, by the way, I'm sorry for all the past mistakes!cries I want reviews or you don't get the next chapter! Ooo…I'm withholding information! If you want it, review! Uh, as for it not being up soon enough...my computer is stupid and dumb as heck! I wish I had a vampire here to fix it and make me all better! (i.e: a cute one too, not a one that eats humans! The vamp could fall in love with me too! Never let me go-o-o-o-!) wishes for the impossible Thanx to all! Ta ta for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lookee-here-all-readers: **The last chapter was my favorite thus far! This one, though I think will top it! beams I'm so proud of all you guys (girls, duh) for sending such great reviews! It's what makes my life worth it! I never thought that I would be accepted into a group of most wonderful writers! Love ya all! This chapter will sure to please even the most gruffy of readers, I hope so anyway! Just wait and see what's in store for Bella! My fingers are twitching just writing this now! Yah! Promise it to be different! It's really super ultra really long! Rockread on!

**Chapter 6: **

_The music began, not the usual stuff either, like rock music. I instantly settled in into the already wonderfully comfy chair and watched the curtain come up._

After the first act, I was totally in love with the play. There was a twinkle in Alice's eye too, as we watched. Emmett looked bored on the other side of Edward. Part way through the second act, I snickered at him. Black hair flying in the reaction of looking over at me, I had just enough time to shy away from his glare. Edward I felt glared back at him, probably reading his thoughts. As the intermission almost began, Edward stood fluidly up.

"Let's stretch your legs, Bella," he breathed in my ear as he helped me into the standing position.

I smiled, remembering to clap as the curtains went down and the lights were turned up, "Okay."

"Bella, do you like the show so far?" Alice asked and followed at my heels as we strolled out he balcony's door.

"Like it? Wow, no!" I paused, "I love it! The music is so… like me, I like how they incorporated it with everything else!"

A new spring in her step as she walk now, Alice had the broad grin on her face, I thought it would snap!

"I'm so glad! I saw it in a vision you know," she whispered into my ear, so no one else could hear.

Humans anyway.

"Edward, I need to go to the bathroom," I bit my lip as we were walking down the stairs.

Yes, it amazed me too, Edward let me walk down the stairs without carrying me.

"Sure, it's…" hje stopped to survey the area, "Over there."

He had pointed to a long dimly hallway, I could barely see the doors at the end.

Nervousness came over me, "Are you positive that's where it is?"

"I'm going blind!" he joked and covered _my _eyes.

"Okay, I know," I sighed and started to walk toward the too long looking hallway.

I was almost there when I felt a small cold hand on my arm, "Would you like me to come with you?" Alice asked eagerly, "I could touch up your make-up."

"No, that's fine," I waved my hand at her and she lifted her's off my forearm.

"See you in a few!" she said, all too happy and danced back to where Edward and Emmett were standing by one of the walls.

I went through the enterance of the hallway and shivered, because it was cold in there. My shoes clicked on the now wooden floor, making echoes bouncing off the narrow walls. It only made me walk faster, but then I tripped. This time Edward wasn't there to catch me, I fell hard on my face.

"Damn," I muttered, trying to get back up.

It was difficult with the dress and the heels. I panted, straining myself, because I didn't want to rip the beautiful dress that Alice had worked so hard to con me into and help it fit. After finally standing up, I slowly started back on my way to the bathroom. I felt my face for any bruises, and found two. Both on my cheeks, one on one cheek and one on the other. It sucked.

"Geez, I hate these shoes," I blamed the shoes, but it was partly my fault.

I was about three fourths of the way there when a young woman came out of the bathroom.

She was about my age, maybe a little bit older, with a carrot tan. The person was wearing a dress too, but it was way too short for her tall frame. A dirty shade of yellow, also. I walked past her, limping of course, then I heard her snort.

Turning my head just a bit, I saw her keep walking but looking at me also.

"What happened to you? Get beat up or somethin' by your boyfriend?" she yelled from halfway down the hall.

I didn't answer her, just willed my legs to move. At least I reached the bathroom door, it was painted pink. Once I stepped inside, I stopped quickly to view myself in the mirror. Oh my gosh! No wonder she said that! It did look like someone hit me on both cheeks with a brick! I scowled at my reflection and found an empty stall.

By the time I stepped out of the stall, no one was in the small bathroom. All alone, but it didn't bother me. Washing my hands briskly, I towel dried them and was out the door fast. The hall seemed even longer than it had before. Intermission was probably already over, I hurried myself. Basicly the lights were scaring me, I closed my eyes, hoping it would get me out of the hallway even faster.

The main room of the chamber was almost empty, except of the Cullens and a few late people.

Edward came over in a heartbeat, but at human pace and when he saw my face, he rushed, not caring.

His eyes widened in shock, "Bella, how-"

"I fell, I was scared of the hallway," my eyes moved back and forth too quick.

"Oh, for the love of you!" he exclaimed and laughed, placing one hand on my back.

Alice was singing from across the room, "We need to go back to our seats!"

"Okay," I moved and stumbled because the stupid shoes again.

Edward took me up, back into his arms for the umpteenth time today and up the stairs. For once, I was glad. I didn't want to walk for a while. Back in the arms of my angel, we were in the balcony in no time. Alice and Emmett were already seated when we got there. The lights were just turning down when Edward sat me in my seat.

"Edward, I love you," I told him, my eyes sparkling.

The look in his eyes were pure happiness, "I know, my sweet Bella. I love you, too."

He leaned in a swiped a kiss all the way across my jaw and then turned back to the stage.

The last half of the show was even better than the first half! The sugar plum fairy dance was different, they danced to Fall Out Boy's "Dance Dance," I was all giddy at that part. When the final song ended, I stood up and clapped with all my might. Stupidly, I realized that I had tears in my eyes. Quickly, Edward wiped them away, only a moment after I noticed they were there. Alice was like me clapping hard and fast, sounding like low thunder, but not as loud. If she could, I guessed she would have some tears, too.

"Thank you Edward, I loved it," I swiftly kissed him on his cheek.

"That's wonderful, Bella! But I would like to get moving before our car is blocked. Plus, you have to be starving right now," he winked at Emmett again, then his lips moved super fast because of vampire speech.

"What do you think I am, your chuffer?" Emmett grumbled at him as he left the balcony.

I laughed, so did Alice, but Edward had a smirk on his face, "He needs to lighten up."

"It's only because of Rose," Alice pointed out and got up to leave.

If I was away from Edward, I'm sure I'd just be quiet. The stories I heard from the other side though is that Edward is pretty irriable on hunting trips.

"Give him a break," I told Edward, and twisted myself in the seat, because my back was stiff.

Alice poked my shoulder, "Tell Edward to go with Emmett. They need some brother to brother time. Just like we need sister time."

When she said that, I practicly started crying all over again! She thought of me as her sister already? This is why I love Alice. I smiled meekly at her and shook my head.

"Edward, how about you go out with Emmett? Alice and I will be fine, don't worry," I added the last part for his benefit.

Edward turned his eyes to me and made them smolder in the darkness, "Are you sure?" he breathed.

"We're good, you go on ahead!" Alice answered for me, because I was a little shell shocked.

"If that's what you want," Edward took my hand and helped me up.

Then he pressed our bodies together and held me there, with his lips on my neck. Kisses all around, I was dazed and my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. Thank goodness for Edward, he had a grip on me that a tidal wave couldn't break. Alice cleared her throat, signaling for Edward to go.

"See you," Edward planted a big kiss on my lips.

Who was I again, geez.

I pulled back and he broke his hold on me, "I'll be with Alice."

"I realized that, Bella," he chuckled then opened up the door and left.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked Alice, who was at my side as soon as Edward was gone.

"I want to do something special for Edward," she whispered quickly in my ear, I wasn't exactly sure that's what she said.

"Why?" my brain couldn't grasp any comcept why.

"Because what he's going to do for you tonight-" she smacked a hand over her mouth before she could say any more, then with the other hand slapped her forehead.

"So, what might this thing that he's going to do tonight be?" I prodded skillfully.

Alice clamped her mouth shut and shook her hands away from her head.

"Okay," I decided to take another approach, "What are you going to do for him?"

She sighed and grabbed my hand, "Well, in all reality, your going to do it. I'm just the director."

Uh oh, director?

"Huh?" I was fiddling with a piece of the dress.

"Have you ever heard of pin-ups? From the '50's?" she smiled briefly, stunning me.

I racked my brain, "Yes? But what does that have to do with…"

Alice wanted to do pinups of me to give to Edward? Was she nuts? I would be the laughing stock of the whole world if I did, how was I going to escape this situation!

"He'll love it, trust me, it's probably going to be the only time you ever hear him stutter a whole sentence!" her face was bright with excitement, like she couldn't wait to get me home.

"No," I muttered as we began our decend of the stairs.

"Yes he will," she urged me with her eyes, then with slow movements, she mouthed, "Saw it!"

I sighed as we came off the last step, she was not going to do this.

"Alice, we can't, I can't!" I bit my lip in frustration.

"Yes, you'll see! Quiet now, if you tell Edward…!" she shook a perfect finger at me.

I huffed a loud breath and balled my fists, but did nothing.

"Exactly," Alice murmured and waved at the boys as they we already in the car.

We walked through the glass doors of the playhouse and Edward came around to open the front door.

"I'll sit in the back with Alice," I rejected the seat by him.

He looked so hurt, with a wounded expression in his eyes. I wasn't falling for it, I stood my ground.

Glaring at him, I whispered, "Stop trying to dazzle me, Edward! I'm sitting with Alice!"

He shrugged and opened the back door so Emmett could get out and I could get in.

Alice was happy, though, to have me back with her.

"Bella, there is so much more room up here! Thanks," Emmett gave me a tiny smile and laughed.

"No problem," I gave him a blissful smile and turned back to Alice, "Uh, when are we going to do our little thing?"

"Not now, we'll discuss it later," she pursed her lips at Edward, because he was staring at the both of us.

I looked at the window, we were already on the highway.

"Bella, is it okay if you eat something at the house?" much to my delight, Esme had stocked up on a wonderful supply of gorment food.

"That works for me!" I rested my head back on the headrest and without knowing it fell asleep.

In my deep sleep, I dreamt of Edward and I standing in a food court. It looked like some sort of mall to me. He went over and ordered me some tacos, the very thought made my mouth water. When he brought it to the small table I was sitting at, I picked up one and started eating. I bet it was good, it looked good. Suddenly out of nowhere, James came running in and grabbed me by the neck.

Snarling, Edward managed to get out, "Let her go!"

"Never! You'll have to come and get me first!" James hissed and snapped my arm in half, but the skin still made it come together.

I howled in pain and started to cry, "Edward!" as Edward's pained, hurt eyes and face haunted me as I sank into unconsuicness.

Someone was shaking me, hard, my eyes fluttered open to see myself in Emmett's arms while Edward was shaking me by the shoulders an yelling "Wake up, Bella, wake up!"

He stopped once that he saw my eyes were open and took me from Emmett. I figured out that we were in his house, in the living room. Feeling really stupid, I sniffled.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was just a bad nightmare," my voice broke and I could feel the tears were coming.

Edward stoked my hair with his fingers and kissed me on my face, all over, tiny kisses.

"Don't cry, your safe here with me now," he spoke seductively into my ear as he moved to kissing them too.

I threw my arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder, "It was t-t-terrible! Oh Edward!"

He stood in his living room with me in his arms like that for who knows how long. Well, at least untill Alice and Esme came into the room. I found that Emmett had gone.

"Do you feel any better, Bella?" Alice asked, while Esme gave a motherly smile.

"Yes, thank you," I sucked it all up and pulled myself together.

"Superb! Are you hungry?" Esme came forward as Edward set me down on the floor.

My stomach grumbled in response, I sighed and nodded my head.

"What would you like? Here, come into the kicten so we can pick it out," I moved away from Edward and walked to the kichten with Esme.

She glided of course, but no worries, I still loved her. As if that little thing would cause me to hate her, that's too cruel.

"Thanks Esme," I followed her to a hardly used refrigerator.

"It's my pleasure dear! How about I even cook what ever you want? I never get to cook," her expression turned sour, "But anyway, so pick anything out!"

I opened it up and searched thought it's contents, "Uh, how about this supreme frozen pizza?"

She took it before I could hand it to her and briefly peeked at the directions.

"This should work!" she exclaimed, as if she had any doubts at cooking a frozen pizza.

Her caramel hair waved down to her shoulders while she in a flash managed to open the pizza wrapper and preheat the oven.

"Would you like to sit down?" Esme waved a pale hand at the glass dining table.

I found myself at home even more in the white chairs. The bay window that the table looked out into showed the side yard, which was mostly woods. Just like everything else, figures. She popped the pizza into the oven and came to sit right across from me.

"So, how was the play?" she asked, giving me her full attention.

"Lovely!" I gushed and started to explain the whole thing.

By the time I was done, she had a hand over her heart and looked excited, "I think I want to go see it now!"

"Really? Just from me telling you about what music they used? If you've ever seen the Nutcracker, it's just the same thing, but different music and different dancing styles. Like I said, same story line," I had my hands under my chin.

"Still, I'm going to go see it, just because you liked it," Esme checked on the pizza, it wasn't done yet.

I sighed as she sat back down, only a second later, "Do you know what Alice has planned for me for today?"

"Yes," she replied, very careful of what she was saying, "From what she tells me, you're going to dazzle Edward more than he does you."

This caught me off guard.

"You don't mind what she's going to do?" I asked, astonished.

"No, Edward loves you, you love him, and I know that. I love that you have both found love, especially with each other," she had a wonderful expression on her face, it made my heart swell.

"Thank you, Esme," I reached over and grapped her stone hands, "It means so much to me."

"Ah, dear!" she was behind me and swiped up into a graceful hug.

I patted her back after a while, "I think the pizza's done."

"Oh, shoot, I got it," she ran over at shut off the oven hurriedly.

Then, she reached her whole hand into the oven, unprotected and everything and pulled the pizza out. I was amazed, I already knew they couldn't get hurt but still! She just set it on the clean counter and when to fetch a pizza cutter. My eyes were wide as she placed a plate of perfect pizza slices in front of me. I smiled up a her quickly, then began to stuff my face with the excellent food.

When my stomach couldn't hold anymore, I pushed the plate away. I ate almost a whole pizza by myself! Feeling fat, I made sure my mouth was wiped off and keep when I went over to thank Esme. She had left me to eat by myself, I liked it that way, so no one was looking at me. It was terrible to feel fat when you're in the presense of the never changing always skinny vampires.

Getting up from the table and moving over to the sink, I turned on the water.

"Bella, you can just throw that away if you want, it's not we'll ever use it," Esme came into the room and laugh at my stunned face.

I pointed to the plate, "But it must have cost a fortune!"

"No, it doesn't matter," she took the plate from my hand a three into the rarely used garbage in the corner.

It smashed into the wall, causing the white plate to break into a thousand pieces and fall into the garbage.

"Esme!" I gasped at her little esapade.

"What?" she beamed as she left the room and Alice presently came in.

"How was lunch?" she didn't wait for an answer, but flew up the stairs with me over over shoulder.

Back in her room, I was getting sick and tired of it. Layed out on her bed was an assortment of items. Most making my blush at the sight of them. I prayed that she wasn't going to make me wear all of them.

"Bella, don't worry, Rosalie will be doing some for Emmett, too," she sighed, then looking at my face realized it was the wrong thing to say, "It'll be fine Bella!"

From behind me, I heard the door open, "What will be fine Alice?" Roaslie's icy voice came.

I shuddered and slowly turned around to gaze at her. Shot with mean glares she cat walked over to Alice's bed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie held up a frilly little piece of underwear.

"You," I made my voice ice over, wanting to mimick hers.

"Huh?" she did a double take and stared at me in disbelief.

Alice was franic, clasping her hands together and shaking them up and down whispering, "No, no!"

"Rosalie, you never liked me from day one! I came into your life, so should I say Edward's life and all I got was cold glares and death stares! I'm sick of it! Why should you be jealous of me? I'm human and ugly! You'll beautiful and a vampire! I'm here to stay and no one, not even you Miss Flawless can make me go away!" I roared, never execpting my voice to ever be that loud or powerful.

Both Alice and Rosalie had their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. I blushed now, because I'm sure everyone in the house heard my little rant and I was now ashamed of what I had just said. Rosalie came away from the bed and stopped dead center in front of me. She looked me straight I the eye.

"That took guts, Bella," she paused and breathed, "I never hated you, I just couldn't believe how Edward could pick a human to love. But now I see why. Because you witty and came come back with a very good agruement," then she did something I never thought that Rosalie Hale would do: she leaned forward and hugged me.

I stood frozen in her arms for a brief second then threw my arms around her, "Does this mean no more evil stares?"

"Nope, no more!" she smiled and stepped away.

I saw Alice hopping up and down, a beaming smile wide on her tiny face. It reminded me of the Snoopy dance, I laughed and she came over to hug us both!

"Let get to what we came to do!" Alice exclaimed and pulled away from us.

I groaned and closed my eyes, not thinking about what I was about to do.

It took me forever to write! Not really, only a few hours! I hoped you liked it, the next chapter is going to be really funny. I'm a girl so ya know, but what do you think about the pin-up posters for the guys? I had to do that, just for Edward to get some love! And not THAT way you bunch of pervs! winks But really, was it good? Bad? Ugly? Terrible? Tell me by reviewing! I've seen that I haven't got a lot of reviews lately, so please review! Anything please! I get really bored when I have writers block and no reviews to look forward to reading! Thanx so much, esepalliy to EdwardAddict, thanx! Anyone who would like their name posted on my thanx-list, review now! Ta at for now, much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Short-read-thing-y: **Whoa! I came online to see so many reviews! My excitement grew as I read them! Oh my gosh you guys like it! Yah! jumps for joy I'm sooo happy, I just had to write this! Plus, everyone keeps asking for more, like I'm going to tell you no! I don't think I could EVER do that! Thanx all loyal reviewers! sends love You guys rock my world in the best way! If I was ever lucky enough to own **Twilight**, trust me I'd tell you! Lots of fluff, more than past chapters! It might be a little short, but I'll write more soon. Rockreadon!

Chapter 7

_I groaned and closed my eyes, not thinking about what I was about to do._

After Alice was done dressing me down and taking too many pictures, I stayed in the last outfit I tried on. It was a midnight dark blue nightgown, that only came down to my knees. It had matching underwear, but thank goodness you couldn't see those! I felt the most comfortable in this one, so I just stayed in it. It was now Rosalie's turn and she was making the camera sparkle. I had done all my poses in Edward's room while Rosalie was doing hers in her and Emmett's room.

She was even beyond a vixen goddess, each time she came out to do another round of pictures, I blushed at what she was wearing. At my turn, she was trying to give me all these tips on how to make myself look more pin-up type. Let me tell you, it didn't work! I was laughing through the whole thing and could only get out about seven serious ones through the whole fifty pictures! Alice was laughing too at Rosalie's tips, because they were so promiscuous.

Alice told us that she was running out of film and so we had to stop. Though she ran out of film, Rosalie had got at least one hundred pictures. Since Alice was using a digal camera, I knew that we had used up all of its memory. We went into Alice's room so she could do all the computer stuff. Dancing away to the computer in the corner, Alice loaded the pictures onto the computer while Rosalie and I talked.

"Bella, Edward is going flip!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Why?" I grumbled, I thought I looked terrible.

"Just be glad that Alice did your shopping," she smiled and motioned to Alice's form who was typing away at the computer, "If I had, you would have never stopped blushing! Though, we probably would have to drug you to get you into the stuff."

I rolled my eyes at her and got more comfortable on Alice's bed, "I made a fool out of myself."

"No you didn't!" she shook her head and her wavy hair flew.

"Bella," Alice called from the other side of the room, "Come look at the best pictures, and then tell me you made a fool out of yourself."

I did, stumbling on the bare carpet, but caught myself. Hearing Rosalie's laugh behind me, I scowled and kept moving. The computer screen was filled with tiny thumb nails of me, Alice clicked on one in the middle. It showed me, in a lavender colored number, leaning back against the window-wall in Edward's room. My face was seductive looking, my eyes dreamly dazed. I must have been thinking of Edward on that one.

"How did you snap that one?" I hand my hand up to my mouth and was rubbing my chin.

"Rosalie told you to think of Edward's face," Alice told me and then I heard from behind me, "Oh yeah, I remember!"

Clicking out of that thumb nail, Alice got another one, farther down. This one was the outfit that I insisted I not wear. It was a soild black with white polka dot and a push-up bra with boy shorts. They had me lay down on his couch and look up into the camera. Rosalie was holding Alice up over me, I was afraid that Alice was going to fall on top of me. The expression I had reflected the sense of love and passion I had felt at that moment. It was wonderful, but the picture made my blush beet red.

"That is the picture he'll come alive for," Rosalie winked at me and put both her hands on my shoulder.

"How did you get them to stay away, anyhow?" I picked at my nails with my teeth.

Alice smiled at me, flashing her ultra white teeth, "I told them that there was going to be a storm, so they could go play."

"Go play what?" I replied, not really caring.

"Baseball, it's not going to rain though. I said they would have to wait awhile,"she had on a sneaky grin.

"Naughty!" I made my mouth go in an 'o' and pointed at her, "You lied Alice!"

"It was necessary, I promise!" Rosalie patted my back and pushed me off to the bathroom, "We have some down time until the boys figure out that it's not going to storm, so go in and change. There should be a t-shirt and a pair of jeans in there."

Giving a smile, I didn't want to see the two other pictures that Alice tried to show me so I skipped off to the bathroom. Seeing that there was actually regular clothes, I had to give my thanks.

"Thank you Alice!" I yelled them as I began to shut the door, then added, "You to Rosalie!"

"Call me Rose! And your welcome!" Rose called back, sounding like she was trying to supress a giggle.

The door was closed as I stepped out of the blue nightgown and quickly slipped into the jeans and comfortable orange t-shirt. It had the embelm of Reese on it, that made my mouth water, chocolate! That sounded good, my stomach wasn't too full anymore, I was glad for that! From the other side of the door, I heard a small gasp. Wanting to know who it was, I stepped out and saw Esme gazing at the screen. She was whispering something to Alice and Rose, who had changed into black shorts and a pink top.

"Hi Esme!" I was enthusiastic, all the girls in the house were here.

"Hello dear, how are you?" her voice was light and musical.

I shrugged and went over to them, "Wonderful, what did you gasp at?"

"Oh, nothing," she sounded like she was keeping a secret.

"It must be something? Tell!" I squealed and bit my lip.

"Okay," Esme gushed, "I saw the pictures that Alice took of you! I think that we might have to take Edward to the hosptial! His heart with for sure start rebeating!"

For a fleeting second she reminded me of a school girl, "They're not that good."

The three woman groaned, and Esme sat me down in a chair by the computer, she pointed to the screen.

"Just because you think that your bad looking doesn't mean you are! For a human, you're the most beautiful one that I've ever seen! Those big coffee eyes and those lips! Honey, you could be a model! This is proof!" Esme took my face between her hands and gently forced me to look at the computer.

I was in complete shock, surely she was lying. Or I really was that pretty. I didn't think I was, but the picture on the computer of me in the hot pink baby doll apron. Basicly, that one I had blushed all the way through, and my eyes were hazy. Alice had me lean and look like I was picking out a CD from Edward's collection. Now, I was looking at it from a new persective, I mean I guess I was kind of pretty. Though no where near Rose's stature.

"Okay," I murmured and cast me eyes down.

"Did I make you see?" Esme asked me.

Alice shook her head at Esme, "A very good job of it too."

Esme smiled and left the room gracefully, "I love being a mom."

Rose and Alice chuckled.

Now Alice was finished running through all of our pictures and she was setting them in different folders. Rose took my hand and gave me a wink.

"Let's go watch some TV," she said to me, then turned to Alice and told her something in vampire tongue.

Alice nodded and returned a firm look before we strolled out of the room. The good thing about Rosalie is she's not always rushing places. Taking our time on going down the stairs, we finally reached the living room. I sat on the couch while she tinkered with the DVD player.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked as she came over with a handful of DVD's.

I picked Interview with a Vampire, "Sure."

Moaning then rushing back to pop it in, I watched her. It was such a relief to be friends with Rosalie. I liked her and I'm glad I spoke up. Alice was happy to, I saw it in her face. I'm sure this would make Edward even happier to realize that we wouldn't have to shy away from her anymore.

"I'm going to lay on the floor," Rosalie sprawled out on the white carpet and put her hands under her chin as the movie began, looking like a top cover model.

Upon seeing the movie before I met the Cullens, I always thought it a bit sad when Claudia and the newly sired wife dies. Just a weakness I guess. Because of that, I always teared up, a little. This time was no exception, even though I knew that vampires couldn't die from sunlight exposure. A tiny tear slid down my cheek and Rosalie scoffed.

"Are you crying at this?" she kicked a leg at the TV.

"No," I lied, but my voice cracked.

"Bella!" she growled and sighed at the same time.

I shrugged, "Like I can help my hormones!"

"Oh yeah," I could almost hear her eyes roll.

We became quiet again and soon the moive was over.

Rosalie sat up, her ears perked and she yelled, "We're coming! Wait a minute!"

She turned to me and threw me over her shoulder, then raced up the stairs. Waiting in the hallway was Alice with two magazines. Except the closer I looked, I saw that they weren't _Elle_, _Seventeen_, or _Allure_. Both had a picture of either Rosalie or me on it. I was surprised that Alice was going to present our pictures like this.She had got them done so quick, the pages were even glossy. Wow, I thought, she had given me mine to check over and make sure everything was okay. It was perfect, she even included articles out my life on every other page. Though, my life had really only began when I met Edward.

"Thank you!" I hugged Alice and Rosalie.

"See?" Alice piped up and smiled.

"Yes, I think all of you were right, I am beauti-" I stopped myself, "-pretty!"

Rosalie groaned, "That will have to do."

"Alice, what are you going to do for Jasper?" I asked, because she hadn't took any pictures of herself.

"I got it covered, Bella. But I will need your help in a bit, you too Rose," Alice informed us.

I nodded, "Okay," and then I gave the magazine back to her.

"They're home," Alice anounced and disappered downstairs.

"Where should we go?" I looked to Rose.

"You to Edward's room, I to mine," she flashed a toothy grin and said, "She's giving the magazines to them right now, at the door. Better hurry!" and she was gone too.

I ran to Edward's room, surprised at how fast I got there and without falling or even tripping. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, I sat down on the leather couch and tried to calm my breathing and my heart. It wasn't working so good. From downstairs I heard Emmett howling and then him rumbling up the stairs to seek Rosalie out. I waited for Edward.

The door opened then shut, as if it was just the wind that did it. No, it wasn't the wind, it was Edward, because he was standing in front of me. It was amazing to see him so shocked. I've never seen anyone look like he did. His hair was perfect as usual, but his face, oh his glorious face. Eyes were very light, like he had just hunted; too big, bright, and wide for his face. Mouth swinging open and he wasn't going to close it. Edward held the magazine open in front of him, staring at it with them most wonderous expression. He made an effort to speak.

"B-b-bella I-I th-his," he stammered at the me then the magazine.

All I could do was blush while he tried to talk again, "W-wow, h-h-how d-did you-u d-o-o it-t?"

"Um," I gasped as he reasmbled his face and came closer to me, standing right in front of me so I had to look up, "Am I pretty?"

His face fell, then became like it was before, an exact replica. Edward leaned down and I had my arms around in neck while my legs were around his waist. My nose was touching his, he closed his mouth but his eyes were still completely huge.

"You are perfect Isabella Swan, not pretty, not beautiful, utterly perfect," he whispered, gazing into my eyes, my very soul it felt like.

I looked down, and blushed, muttering, "Liar."

He tensed under me slightly, before putting me back on the couch. But this time I wasn't alone. In such a away, he was on top of me, his arms holding him up over me. My breath caught in my throat as he bent down to give me a mind numbing stare.

"Yes you are," Edward declared and started kissing my neck, but his eyes were always up and peering into mine.

I liked it like that.

Remembering if I wanted to be alive, I had to breathe, so I did. It was a jagged one, too, he chuckled but didn't stop the kissing.

"My God, Bella, I love you," he came back up, leveling his marvelous face with mine.

"Edward," I breathed his name in his face, when he came down and kissed me full on the lips.

Uh wow, I thought, basicly that was the only thing I thought while he was kissing me like that. It felt as if somehow I was lifted up into Heaven, within my angel's arms.

Breaking away from the kiss, he rested his cold cheek on my flushed one.

"You're so warm," he whispered, gliding his nose over every curve of my face.

It tickled, I laughed a little.

"Thanks," I reached up with my hands and caught his face, "Did you get mad when it didn't storm?"

"No, I was thinking of you the whole time," I believed him, though I'm sure he was a tiny bit disappointed.

"That's sweet…" he was dazzling me, a lot.

All I did was ogle, right there, for hours. At least it felt like hours, the clock said it had been less than five minutes. My eyes flashed to his mouth and then his nose after I let go of his god-like face. Sighing, he stood up and sat me up.

"What are we doing?" I asked, yawning.

"You confirmed what I thought, you're tired. Since you've had a long day, you should sleep. Because we're going to be doing something tonight, it will keep you up late," Edward leaned in and kissed my lips quickly.

I couldn't hide my fear, "Are you going to leave me?"

Edward stoked my cheek.

"All I have to do is go change, real quick," he promised and waved a brief wave.

Then he was gone, changing I guess. What was he changing into? Well, he liked the magazine sure enough. Just like Rose, Alice, and Esme said. I should listen to them more often. Too bad I didn't have a camera with me when he came in, I loved the look on his face. Of course, when didn't I? From Edward's bathroom, I heard I crash.

"Damn it!" I roared then all was silent, but I wondered what happened.

Edward came out of the bathroom then, it was all dark, in some glossy black shorts and an open white button down shirt. It showed off his muscles, a lot. My breathing became erratic as he sauntered over to the couch.

"Sorry," he apologized for something I didn't know about.

I decided to let it drop, "Okay."

He scooted me over on the couch, then lifted me up as he slid himself under me.

I was on his cold chest, it felt so comforting, I laid my cheek on it and breathed, "Thanks for all this, Edward."

"You haven't seen anything yet," he murmured into my hair and stroked my back.

I propped my chin on his chest and moved my fingers so they were on it too.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "You should sleep a few hours."

Drawing doodles across his chest with my fingertips, I snickered.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked, peeking at him from underneath my lashes.

"If you don't," he paused and took on of my hands in his own, "You'll fall asleep in the very middle of your surprise."

I groaned, more surprises? I swear, I was all surprised out by now.

"Fine," I whispered, then closed my eyes on his lovely face.

"Good," he murmured sweetly in my ear, moving me up closer to his face.

This really has nothing important to do, but it was just fun to do it anyway. I'm glad I get to write Rosalie into more of the story, she's fun. Alice and Emmett too. Esme also, it's hard to write Jasper in, but I'll make a large eefort to try in the next chapter. Fun fun fun! For me and you. Yah go us! If I get a lot of reviews, I might write more…(you know I will.) Love ya lots ya'll! Ta at for now, much!


	8. Chapter 8

**waves Hi there: **Whoa, so many super wonderful reviews! I started crying at one point, you guys think my stuff is good! So happee! Really though, I love it, so as long as I keep writing, I would like to have these wonderful and awesome reviews too! Has anyone come up with a brain drain machine? If anyone has, tell me because I'll go and trade brain with the lovely Stephenie Meyer! Yeah that, or a fictional character lifter. That can take characters from books, because I call Edward and Emmett! winks As if that could happen! Okay, enough random rambles, on to the Eighth chapter!

Chapter 8:

_"Good," he murmured sweetly in my ear, moving me up closer to his face._

A lovely melodious voice shook me from my deep slumber. Barely remembering where I was, I shot up with my eyes fully open. Edward was no longer underneath me, he had his hands wrapped around mine while he was at my side on the floor by the couch in his room. His eyes were scared, frightened of something I didn't know of. Immediately I smiled, trying to lift him from his mood.

"Bella!" he announced and almost jumped on me from the floor.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I questioned him, I was afraid for him.

Though his fear has slightly disappeared now, I could still see a trace of it in his eyes.

"While you were asleep, you called out to me in so much pain," he stopped and took and unnecessary breath, "I was scared for you in your dream."

I couldn't even remember what dream I had, I told him that.

"Really?" his fingers stroked my face and kissed my lips.

After he was done, I answered in a dazzled breath, "It's the truth."

"Oh," he looked down at my neck, ashamed.

"What?"

"Well," he began, "I just feel bad for not waking you, because you're so beautiful when you sleep," his eyes met mine, his eyes the color of dark honey.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine, I really don't remember anything," I assured him and pushed him up with my hands.

Edward let me up, I stretched once I was off the couch. We both heard a knock at his door, and Alice came in without waiting for permission. I realized I had fell asleep in the jeans and t-shirt from earlier.

"I need your help," she said to no one in particular.

Then she pointed to me, "To help with my surprise for Jasper."

I nodded then turned back to Edward, whose face was pouting.

"Can't you stay?" he came and whispered into my ear.

Knees were wobbling, I fell into his arms.

"No, she's not going to," Edward told Alice.

"Only because you cheat!" Alice accused, "No, she's coming with me," Alice raced over and somehow took me from Edward's grasp.

We were out of his room too quickly.

"I knew that would happen," she giggled once we were in the hallway.

I fussed, "Won't he get mad?"

"He'll be fine," she shook her head as we were going down the stairs.

I almost tripped, "What are we going to do?"

Putting her finger over her lips, she shook her head fast.

"Quiet, not now," Alice helped me when I got my toe caught on a stair.

"Okay," I shrugged and we were at the door to her room.

It was covered in random pictures of me and Rosalie.

"This is how it's going to work," she bounced up and down as she cleaned up the room, "Jasper should be back tonight. He'll be full, so I don't need to worry about food," she winked at me, "Then I'll light some candles and I need to draw some pictures."

"Draw what kind of pictures?"

"Pictures of him, me, us together," Alice beamed.

I cooed at her and made her bed.

After we were done cleaning, Rosalie strolled in seeming to be very pleased.

"Did Edward give you a shocked…?" Rosalie asked, spinning around.

"Yes!" I gushed and smiles a big lip-hurting smile.

"What were you doing in his room for that long?" she raised a perfect eyebrow while Alice handed her and me candles and matches.

I laughed at her expectations, "At first looking at his stunned face, then I fell asleep."

Her face went sour and she flitted around the room, setting out the candles but not yet lighting them.

"I thought he might…!"she trailed off, trying to make it sound romantic.

"No," I mumbled, blushing.

"That's not at all what Emmett did," Rose flashed a huge grin and plopped on the bed.

It was my turn to place candles, while hers were purple, mine were red.

"I don't want to hear it," I held up a hand and put one candle on Alice's dresser.

Alice was in a chair in the corner, drawing away. Pencil shavings and erasers were flying everywhere. Now that was a Kodak moment. Her head was bent over her paper pad and she was very intent on finishing whatever she had started. I laughed at the sight, when I put two candles on her nightstand.

Being finished, Alice came over to ask Rosalie for her judgment.

"Alice!" Rosalie squealed and took the pad from her hands.

I wanted to see, so blindly, I set the candles down and ran over to where they were. Taking the pad back from Rose, Alice handed it lightly to me. It was a picture of Jasper, sketched out, of him smiling. It was beautiful, a perfect likeness of him. I brought it closer to my face, to see if she really drew it with a pencil.

"Wow!" I breathed and looked back to Alice, whose eyes were shining with joy.

"Is it good?" she asked, having already known the answer.

"Of course!" I bounded over a gave her a hug.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at us, "How many drawings is that one?"

"Third, but I'm going to throw out the other two," she shrugged, "His nose isn't right in those."

"Oh," Rosalie and I said at the same time, then looked at each other.

We both laughed, then Alice chimed in too and rolled back on our heels.

"So, are you going to be wearing anything special?" I gushed, because my sides were aching.

"You could say that," Rose added nonchalantly.

Alice threw her a glare, "Yes."

"What?" I bit my lips, fearing I had asked too much.

She shook her head, "Only Jasper will know," she snickered, as if it was some joke.

I shrugged and sighed, because she had went back to drawing in her own little world.

From downstairs we heard a bang, Rosalie looked up bright eyed, "Emmett mad."

"At what?"

"Edward."

"How come?"

"He said you are more beautiful them me in a fit of rage," Rose tossed her head back, "Not that you aren't beautiful, Emmett just doesn't like to hear the comparison of it."

I down right laughed, it was so funny.

She gave me a questioning look for me to explain myself, then mock growling, "You think that's funny?"

"No," I pointed at her face, "It's funny the way Edward and Emmett fight."

"You're right!" she agreed and jumped off the bed and went for Alice.

Alice was on the last page of her drawing pad.

"Come on, let's go steady out the boys," Rosalie took her hand and then raced to take mine as we headed for the door.

They both talked to each other quickly, though they spoke in vampire so I couldn't hear a thing. I scowled and kept going till we reached the living room. Edward was on top of Emmett and push down hard on his neck.

"Edward!" I yelped, hoping he would come to me.

But he stayed like he was, at least until Emmett kicked him off and got him in a head lock.

Rosalie went over, getting right in the middle of the fight.

"Stop it Emmett," she purred softly.

Emmett face, in a contortion of rage before, became gentle as he looked at Rose, "Do I have to, baby?"

"Yes!" Alice, Rose, and I answered him.

"But, can't we fight for five more minutes?" Emmett asked, squeezing the air out of Edward, though it didn't look like it hurt him at all.

Edward's eyes met mine, he shook his head, "five more minutes so I can teach him a lesson!"

I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted and him, but Rosalie was more quick to answer.

"Two more minutes and for both of your information," she spat, "Both Bella and I are beautiful, equally. We balance each other out!" Rosalie shouted, getting into both of their faces as she did so.

They grumbled something, each sounding like a long string of profanities.

Rose turned her back on the scene, "Back up stairs for us!"

Either Alice was tired of walking at human pace or something because she flung me over her shoulder and sped up to Emmett and Rose's room. I have to admit, it was kind of dirty. There were clothes all over the place and the bed sheets were all tangled and spread out on the floor. Maybe that's what she talked about Emmett and her doing, I blushed at the mere thought.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie and Alice sang in unison.

"Geez," I groaned and answered to the more clearly, "What?"

"Dress up time!" Alice came up behind me and scared me so bad I jumped.

After I caught my breath, I firmly shook my head, "Hell no."

Alice sighed and gently took one arm while Rosalie took the other.

"It will be fine! The other stuff that I dressed you up in was nothing compared to this. You can fight it all you want, we'll force it on you if we have to. Though, you think Edward could handle any more shock today?" Alice spoke the last part more to Rose.

Rose shrugged, "He might not survive, but what's the difference. It's Bella's day and time with him, " then she turned to smile at me, "Would you rather go naked?"

"Crazy!" I sighed and covered my face with my hands and pretended to cry.

"That's not going to work, Bella," I could almost hear Alice shaking her finger.

"You need to take a shower," Rosalie said, then along with Alice led me to Rosalie's big bathroom.

I couldn't believe it, it was so large! Having two black marble sinks, a full size black bath tub that even President Taft could have fit into and a glass shower, it looked like a modern Roman bath house. Only taking a guess, my eyes felt like they were going to pop out.

"This is your bathroom?" I was truly and utterly amazed.

"Yep," Rose answered with a super easy smile.

Alice turned on the bath tub water, "Instead of a shower, take a bath."

"Then I'll get all prune-y," I whined as Rosalie moved to a closet behind us.

"Doesn't matter, you'll have plenty of time to stop it," Alice winked and Rosalie dumped the rest of a bottle of bubble bath into the water.

Soon, the tub was almost over flowing with bubbles.

Shoving shampoo bottles and conditioner into my hands, Alice left the room.

"You use this one first, then this one," Rose pointed to bottles of stuff I couldn't even pronounce.

"Huh?" I asked and she just shook her head.

Then she was gone too. The water looked warm, in fact it was steaming so I slipped off my clothes and got into the tub. It was very tranquil, there must have been lavender in the bubble bath because I sank into a lovely soothing state. Though, it wasn't to long before I remembered I had to wash my hair and everything. After that was done and I was worrying that I had used the products in the wrong order, I scrubbed my face. It almost felt halfway raw, the eye make-up didn't want to come off.

Being done, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel from the towel warmer. The tub was draining when I was finished drying my hair. Someone was knocking on the door.

"What?" I said through the towel, I was patting my face dry, then added, "I'm done!"

Alice's cheery voice was muffled by the door, "Are you covered so we can start?"

"Start?" I sounded frightened, partly because I was.

"Yes, answers please?" she sighed and banged again on the door.

"I'm good," I made sure my body was covered and everything.

Rosalie was no where in sight when Alice opened up the door to come in.

"Okay, let's see what we can do!" she was hauling in a chair.

"Oh God," I muttered and bit my lip.

Alice put the chair facing backwards, so it was not facing the mirror. Then she patted my head and I sat down in it, while still fully covered with the towel. She went back out of the room. I was contemplating how fast I could get up and run from the chair and what they were trying to do to me, again for the fourth time today, when after about five minutes both Rosalie and Alice appeared.

"Sorry for the wait," Rosalie smiled at me, "I forget that we didn't have some stuff so I had to run out and get it."

"Literally run?" I asked.

"Yeah, just shows how much we love you!" Alice pinched my cheek like a grandma would.

I scowled, they laughed.

"If you're planning on doing anymore stuff to me, I'll scream!" I threatened, but both them and I knew I wouldn't do it.

"Lighten up! Let both of us have our fun while we can," Alice murmured into my ear while she brushed my hair.

"Whatever," I frowned and then changed mindsets, "What did you have to get?"

Rosalie winked at me, "Some hair and make-up magazines, more eye liner and other items that I was running out if."

"Really?" why would they need magazines…

Oh shoot, they're going to make me over, worse than Alice did early! What the heck am I going to do? Both vampires started coming towards me, Rosalie with a heated round brush and Alice with a spray bottle. It made me nervous because they were looking at me weird, like they were going to eat me, well not exactly like that. Just a light gleam of a grin was on each of their lips.

Short, yeah I know. Oh well, I got an idea for a sequel to this story. Although, you won't be able to read it until I finish this one! I just got some reviews, four in a row, from a girl, she assured me, named Dani. A big thanx to ya, hon! sends a lot of love Also, all the other people/reviewers who I can't remember their names, thanx a huge lot! If I ever died, I would wish to go to **Twilight **and this site to help other writers like ya have helped me! Ta at for now!


	9. Chapter 9

**O-o-o a note..:** Hello to all, again! This is lovely, getting all these awesome and heartfelt reviews! I feel so special! More on me not being able to own Twilight… While I'm sure you know all about that empty feeling you get when you realize you can't even get your hands -or claws- on Twilight formal owning thing-y. Yep, but what can we do? Read and review and write a little bit more to coupe with the pain! So here's more…

Chapter 9

_Oh shoot, they're going to make me over, worse than Alice did early! What the heck am I going to do? Both vampires started coming towards me, Rosalie with a heated round brush and Alice with a spray bottle. It made me nervous because they were looking at me weird, like they were going to eat me, well not exactly like that. Just a light gleam of a grin was on each of their lips. _

Pulling, poking, and prodding are not even the beginning of the things they did to me. All of it hurt my head, but not too much, just enough to make me grimace as Rosalie fixed everything into place with too much hair spray. It must have been super extra strength, might have been something more powerful actually. Alice's hands worked at lighting speed when it came to make-up. I had whimpered, but they worked on, not pay any attention even though I knew they cared.

"I know you hate it," Alice said, smiling as she used a brush to apply eye shadow to my lids, "Though, it's for only the best occasion."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

They weren't letting me see myself. Is that a crime?

"Now now," Rose used at soothing tone to calm me down.

Without stopping to check her work on my eyes, Alice moved to my lips. Soon, those were done, too. I thought my face was finished, until she brought out yet another plastic thing. To tell you the true, it looked like a bronze fountain holder. She opened in quickly, unscrewing the cap, then shaking her head, she replaced it.

"She's more of a silver, don't you think?" Alice asked Rosalie.

Rose shook her head quickly then left the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Highlighter for your face."

"As in marker?"

Alice only giggled.

"Okay," I breathed, tapping my finger nails.

"Shoot," Alice muttered, "Rose, her nails!"

"Damn it!" I heard Rosalie shriek from her room.

"Her toes, too!" Alice yelled to her sister.

Rose came in shaking a fist at no one, "Damn it again!"

"Use the speed drying stuff," Alice told her, then Rosalie rushed back out, then came in flashing something in Alice's tiny face, "That's will have to do."

"What?" I felt like my head was spinning, might have been all the fumes.

"We're going to paint your nails," Rosalie replied swiftly.

I grunted at the thought and let Alice sweep me up into her arms. Somehow, the towel stay in place. All was okay, with that anyway. On Rose's bed, there was a black dress. It was pretty, but I didn't think it would fit me. Way too small, in fact I told both of them that.

"It's too small," I stoked the material, it was too soft and satiny.

Yet it wasn't satin.

"Not in the slightest!" Alice laughed and pointed to Rosalie, "This one she picked out, but she's knows."

Uh oh, Rose picked out my dress? I'm going to wear it? Oh gosh.

"Here Bella, you have to wear a strapless bra for this one," Rose thrust a bra and underwear into my hands, "We'll leave so you can change. Call when you're ready."

I nodded my head, but they were gone. Sighing I pulled on everything and then gazed at the dress. Once it was on, I had to adjust a few things. At first I though the hem was crooked, but then I found out it was meant to be like that. The bottom was asymmetrical, so it went diagonal at the hem, with a slight ruffle. The sable black color sort of matched Alice's hair. Surprisingly, it did fit. Snugly, hugging what curves I had. Now I could see why Rose gave me the strapless bra.

Only connected by a thick strap crossing my left shoulder, the right was bare, untouched. It was all open in the back, though, how it managed that feat I'll never know. At the very bottom in the back was a series of old fashioned round buttons. Those and the strap is what held it on to me. The whole thing only came to right above me knee. I yelled for Rose and Alice to come in, because I couldn't button the back up.

They came in and both faces held a tremendous amount of shock.

"Oh, I think the pin-up photos went for naught," Rose sighed and couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto her face.

I scowled, she was teasing, "Enough, can you help?"

"Of course!" Alice was delighted to see me in the finished product.

I was buttoned up very quickly.

"Nail time!" Alice squealed and Rosalie pushed me to a desk by the opening of her closet.

In seconds, the paint was set. It was dark midnight blue, that changed to black. Like a crow's wing. I liked it, I was going to have to borrow that stuff sometime.

"What about shoes?" I groaned at the thought of asking them.

Rose waved at me, "They're downstairs, but I will leave you to go with Alice now! Good luck!" she gave me a kiss on my cheek and back up so we could go.

"Can I see myself first?" I asked, I was nervous at what they did to me.

"No, it's better that way," Alice took my hand and I moaned.

"This is going to be bad," I rubbed my temples in frustration.

Alice clicked her tongue and we flew down the stairs hastily. At the end of the stairs Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me. I blushed as Esme stifled back a cry of shock. Carlisle smiled as soon as we were within sight and nodded to Alice.

"You girls did a superb job," he beamed up at me once more before giving Alice a small hug.

"Thank you," then she turned to me, "Good luck to you tonight."

A kiss lingered on my cheek when she was gone, a farewell token from her.

Esme looked me up and down, "You are break taking. Even more than before, if that's even at all possible!"

"Oh Esme!" I bounded over and gave her a large warm hug.

It was then that I noticed that Carlisle was holding a shoe box. I couldn't begin to figure out the name, it looked Italian or something. And Edward wasn't there. Was it going to be like this morning?

"Um… not to be too rude, but where's Edward?" I still felt a thrill go through me when I said his name.

"I'll have to drive you to where he is," Carlisle answered simply and opened the door.

I hugged Esme's cold body again, "Bye Esme!"

"Goodbye Bella dear," her eyes had finally started to settle down and come back to normal size.

Outside, the sun was almost beginning to set. The Mercedes was waiting, already on, in the driveway. Turning around briefly, I waved at the house, taking a tiny guess that Alice and Rose were looking out of the windows. I was right, I saw flurries of hands waving back. Wait, wasn't I supposed to be wearing shoes outside?

"Shouldn't I put on my shoes?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head, then came and lifted from the porch. In the warm car before I knew it, we were already out of the drive way. Edward must have had a plan with the shoes. The car ride was pleasant, but mostly quiet. Carlisle wasn't a speeder, at least he seemed not to be now. The shoe box was on my lap, I tried to open it once, although Carlisle stopped that action.

"Not yet, Bella," he said in a light voice.

I shrugged and watched the road. He turned off into a rocky road, then stopped short.

"This is where you get out," he sighed and was out of the car and opening up the door in a flash.

A bad feeling crept into my stomach, "Do I have to walk?"

"Yes," he spoke lividly, winking at me, "It won't be as bad as you think. Edward has worked out a way."

"Okay," my teeth were chattering at the thought.

Carlisle took the box and opened it, bending down to slip a high heeled, silver shoe on my foot.

"Can I ask what's going on?"

"We got it under control," he assured.

Edward must be crazy if he thinks I'm going to walk without killing myself. Surely, he would come and help me? After the shoes were placed on my feet, they were the kind that slipped on, quite cute too, just a bit high. I got out of the car and wobbled, but Carlisle caught me. It was a bit uncomfortable, I didn't understand why he slipped the shoes on himself. Hey, whatever, even though I blushed super big time.

"All you need to do it follow the path, it's outlined," he informed me, then was in the car and revved the engine.

The lights of the car showed a newly made dirt path, with candles hanging from the trees on either side of the opening.

"Thanks!" I called to him and started off, into the path.

The place was somewhat familiar… like I'd been here before. Only, I couldn't remember when. Plus, the path was smooth, with no clumps, or rocks. Like it had just been picked through. I followed the random candles through the forest, shivering at the sound of the hooting owl. Having been on the path for at least a half of an hour now, I was getting worried. Why isn't there any end in sight? The whole thing went on forever, I just kept walking, the shoes were holding up alright. That was surprising, but anyway.

Whoa, I saw a flash of light up ahead. It illumined the whole end of the path. For a second, I thought the light was blue!

"I must be losing my mind!" I huffed as I broke through the forest.

Now I know why I thought this place was familiar! It was the clearing we were at when we met James! A shiver ran though me, but I stopped it as I surveyed the rest of the clearing. All around the edge of the trees, candles were lit. In the middle was a bed, though low to the ground like one of those blow up beds. It was covered with white blankets and had some random throw pillows on it. That was good, I would need a major rest from all the trekking and NOT tripping I just did. The stars were just barely visible in the newly night sky. I sighed as I looked around me, where was Edward?

"Well, that was a miracle!" an all too familiar voice rang behind me.

I spun around and was caught in the tenderness and love of Edward's gaze.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed but was caught in shock by how wondrous he looked.

His face was god-like, but seemed to glow in the candle light. Or maybe it was because of the pale gold v-neck shirt, that was light knit and long sleeved. It fit tight, which showed off his physical body. A pair of slim dress black pants he wore, except they were different from the one he wore earlier. He was barefoot.

He eyed me, then giving a crooked smile, came over and kissed my forehead, "Bella."

I felt like I was hyperventilating, not in a bad way.

"Calm down," he spoke into my ear softly, then took my hand and started to the air bed.

Another flash of light happened across the field, I jumped, but Edward only chuckled.

"You're scared of fireworks?" he asked, peeking down at me.

"No, it caught me off guard," I explained, but the paused, "why fireworks?"

Edward raised an alabaster eyebrow, "It's customary, Fourth of July?"

"Is it really the Fourth of July?" I was horrified, why hadn't I known this?

"Yes, if you weren't paying attention to the streamers and signs and even the calendar for you sake," he laughed at my expression.

"Oh," I squeaked as he sat me down on the mattress, "I guess I didn't."

"Obviously not," Edward gave me a small feather light kiss on the lips, my eyes popped open at the sight by the mattress.

A full course meal, grilled chicken breast, with a side of wild rice and snow peas, the meal I didn't get a chance to have at lunch.

"Edward!" I pursed my lips, faking that I was mad.

He knew better, but acted anyway, "What is it?"

"You cooked me more food?" as soon as I said it, I realized I was hungry.

"I'll kill the whole world for just you, Bella," he winked and got a fork down from the side and cut off a piece of chicken and brought it to my lips, "On the lips of an angel."

I grunted, he wanted to feed me?

He set the fork to my lips, closer and I was so hungry I ate it.

"See?" he had another forkful of food before I was done chewing the last bit.

It was amazingly good, "It's so good," I murmured, "Did you take a chef hostage and have him cook for you all day today?"

"Nope!" Edward gave me a lopsided grin and I took that forkful.

That's how it went, and every so often he picked up a wine glass filled with grape juice and I drank that too. Pretty soon, I was stuffed and all the food was gone from the plate.

"Well, someone was hungry!" he set the fork down and scooted me closer to him.

I sighed, I was full and happy, "Must be all the make-up."

I could feel his laugher, "You are so funny."

"People have told me that, or more else laughed at me," I scowled, thinking of all the times I've tripped and Emmett pointing and breaking out into giggles.

Two fireworks popped above us, one blue and one white.

"Do mind if I do something?" he asked, looking at me from upside down, questions in his eyes.

"Go ahead," my voice quivered, he could do whatever he wanted.

Still in the upside down position, he kissed my nose and stood me up momentarily.

"What-" I started to question, but he cut me off.

"Just do what I tell you," he commanded.

"Okay," I nibbled on my lower lip and waited.

Edward's tone was joyful, "Lay down on the bed, stomach down and that's all."

I shrugged and did as I was told, I could see the rocks way ahead in front of me and then I felt Edward's arms on either side of me. Where the strap of the on my shoulder ended in the back, I could feel his lips start to kiss. My mind and heart both skip a beat and Edward stopped.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine."

Somehow he balanced himself on one hand and with the other he moved my hair away from my neck and back. Now, the rested his whole body on mine, it was so weightless, I could tell his chest was by my butt. His hands carefully ran along my sides and down my back. It was so right, I blushed and he could feel it on my back.

Cool breath tickled my back while he resumed kissing down my spine. They were slow, trailing kisses. I shivered sometimes and at this he would laugh. It continued like that until he reached the bottom- where the buttons of the dress began. I sighed and laid my head on its side. So softly I could hardly feel it, he unbuttoned the dress with his teeth, and each time he unbuttoned a button, he placed a kiss where that button had been. Trying to focus on not dying of pure enjoyment and half embarrassment, because I'm sure my back was hairy, I also tried to keep my breathing even. Though, that was tough, with Edward's lips and fingers caressing me and all.

Finally, he got to the last button, I heard my own breath catch and Edward came up without unbuttoning it and laid face to face beside me.

A smile broke out across his face, I blushed, "What?" he asked.

"You're making it so hard!" I realized I was gripping the blankets in my hands, enough to turn my knuckles white.

"Really? I was?" like he didn't already know, I saw the passion burning in his eyes.

"Yes," I panted, finally catching my breath.

"Oh, hm… well, I wonder…" Edward was gone from my side and sight, I sat up, muddled by his sudden disappearance.

Then, he was in front of me again, at the foot of the bed.

I folded my hands in my lap and looked down at him, waiting because I knew he was started whatever when he was ready, "Edward?"

"Give me a second," he warned, working out something in his head.

I did what he asked, again.

"Bella," he started, "A dictionary can't even begin to fathom what I feel when I'm with you, when I think of you, when I even look at you. If all the love songs in the world were combined, it would take eons to try and contemplate the joy, bliss, total happiness that surrounds you," Edward was gazing into my eyes with total devotion, "I give you my unforgiving and utter love through out my whole being, my soul, I know we will always be together. Held in each other's sweet embrace, we will never leave our love or even hopefully lose sight of each other. Only when necessary, wishing I could hold you are care for you forever and forever," he pulled out a silver box and opened it, "Let me warn you this isn't a wedding ring."

I was crying by the first two words of his speech, it was beautiful, stuttering like crazy, I said, "What do you mean? By the end part?"

"Well, it's something else, but not an engagement ring," he swept my hair back and open the box.

Swathed in white cashmere, was a silver ring. In the middle, there was a ruby heart, it had to be at least 2 carats and there were three tiny diamonds in a triangle shape on either side. Around the whole length of the band, glittering pave accents in alternating imperial topaz and onyx covered it. I was breathless.

"Wow," was the first thing that came to mind - and mouth, "What is it then?"

"A promise ring," he chuckled with joy and took it carefully out of the box, "Will you promise to love me and stay with me until I can muster up enough courage to change you?"

"Edward!" I screamed and flew into his arms, and cried into his shoulder, "I love you, I love you!"

"You will?" he asked, unsure.

"Your mine!" I squealed as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

Edward lifted me gracefully off the air bed and looked up into the sky as a burst of colors lit up the sky, making him glow, making us glow. I kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed me back, equally hard. A light breeze swept through the clearing and danced my hair around his face. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine while we stood there, caught up in each other.

Yeah, a long one finished! Sorry it took so long, I was afraid to write it because it might not turn out the way I wanted it too. It came out okay, hopefully you guys liked it. I tried hard to make it as real as possible. There should be one more chapter, then the sequel. If you like it, or hate it, review for me. Thanx so much, you save me from a lot of bad thoughts. I love you guys, even though we've never and will never meet. Review! Ta at for now, much!


	10. Chapter 10

**A quick-sure-fire part: **This is the last chapter in Doodles, but I'm writing a sequel! So don't worry, their story, by my mind anyway, will contuntie. Please review me and tell me what you think of this. Because if I don't get enough reviews, I might not write it. winks So, here's the final chapter…

Chapter 10:

_Edward lifted me gracefully off the air bed and looked up into the sky as a burst of colors lit up the sky, making him glow, making us glow. I kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed me back, equally hard. A light breeze swept through the clearing and danced my hair around his face. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine while we stood there, caught up in each other._

Then, he raced off through the forest. Driven by happiness, he kept going, for a few minutes until we raced his house. Guess he didn't have a car waiting. I was all smiles, I couldn't stop. Edward was so cheerful and joyful, he beat me at smiling! When we burst through his front door, Esme and Carlisle came up and Edward had to set me down for another round of hugs. Alice was no where to be seen, which I didn't mind, I knew she was with Jasper. From down the stairs, Rosalie ran to my side and sweep me up into a hard hug. It was somewhat difficult to breathe. I felt her button up the undone buttons, I needed the dress to stay on.

"Uh Rosalie, Bella needs air," Esme told Rose and we all laughed, me too once she set me down.

Carlisle grinned at me, it made he look even younger, "I'm glad it worked out."

I winked at Edward and he pursed his lips in mock anger, "And you'd think she would say 'no' to this?" he motioned to the full of himself.

My laughter rang like bells.

"Oh Edward," Esme held her face in her hands and came up with a beaming face once again.

"Enough, let them have their alone time," Rosalie signaled by winking for us to go up the stairs.

I winked back as leaned down to take off the shoes.

"You didn't trip?" Rose asked, she couldn't help it.

All the Cullens in the room stopped to look at me, eyeing up my face as I surprisingly said, "Not once."

"Wow," Rose breathed and sighed, "You're getting better!"

I shrugged, "I try," Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs.

While we were walking, Edward briefly stopped.

"Is something wrong," my face was probably alarmed.

"Not at all," we started moving again.

Soon, we were at his door. He turned around and blocked his door, "Bella, since Charlie is gone, you'll be sleeping here tonight, remember?"

"How could I forget?" I lied flippantly, hoping he wouldn't catch the hesitation in my voice.

His eyes narrowed, "Probably," Edward paused briefly, "So you'll have to sleep in here. Is that all right?"

"Duh!" for a moment I felt like smacking him.

"Just checking," he shifted and kissed my head.

"So, why are we waiting out here, then?" I yawned in the middle of my rant.

"I want to prolong this beautiful moment, because you look so gorgeous and excruciating lovely," he moved away from the door, but made no motion to open it.

I scratched the side of my nose, "Well, I'll just open the door then," and I did.

The light wasn't on, so I had to feel around on the wall for the switch. I found it and flipped it on. His room was the same, I could find nothing different. My feet dragged as I went to the couch and sighed, sitting down. The door swung shut slowly, Edward was somewhere in the room. Whatever, I thought and threw the shoes down across the floor. They almost reached the corner. But didn't and instead bumped against the glass wall. Since the couch was so comforting, I laid back and blew a tendril of hair from my face.

"I'm sure you'd like to change, right?" Edward was coming out of his bathroom.

Eyes twitching from wanting to sleep and being disturbed, I grumbled, "Yeah."

"Okay," he was looking over the back of the couch, down at me, "There's some pj's in the bathroom, want me to carry you in there?"

I shook my head, forcing my eyes open and he picked up my body. Edward set me down in the bathroom doorway.

"They're out on the counter top," he kissed my hair and patted my back, willing me forward so he could close the door.

Across the white bathroom counter, with double sinks I might add, was white silk top with cap sleeves and mid-night blue silk shorts. They were short, too. The dress was comfortable, but I wanted out of it. Shorts were on, I stretched and turned. A look in the mirror showed that my hair wasn't even frizzed or anything. Though, it was down on my back and I didn't like it like that anymore. I wondered if I could get a ponytail holder from Rosalie or Esme or Alice.

"Edward?" I shouted through the door.

"Do you need something? Are you okay?" he voice edged toward worry.

"No, I'm fine, but I need a rubber band or something to hold my hair."

"I'll get you one, come on out and I'll be back with one."

The room was still lit when I came out about a second later, the couch invited me to come and sit. So, how was I going to object? Once I relaxing into the comfortable leather, Edward rushed into the room with a blanket and a ponytail holder, like I asked him. What a nice vampire boyfriend, I thought.

"Here's a blanket too," he gave me the rubber band and spread out the black suede blanket over me, "Sleep Bella, what a long day we've had."

I pulled my hair into a messy bun and breathed hard into the Edward's face.

"Er.. Thanks Edward," I murmured and rolled to my side.

He cuddled with me and I was in his cool arms. Edward had a remote in his hand and clicked a button, my lullaby played on the stereo. He made a tape of it, he began to hum along with it. I sighed in his arm and began to drift along, not really asleep, but not really awake either. Much like a limbo, because I could still hear everything. That included Edward whispering to me.

"Bella, I love you so much," he stroked my hair, "I was so glad when you said you'd be with me. You don't know how much that means to me, how that makes me feel," Edward kissed the hollow below my ear, " Bella, my Bella, my love for you will never end, ever, I hope you know that. From the way you look at me sometimes, I realize you do know that and you want me just as much," chilly gasp blew over my neck, "our need will one day end and we will always be by each other's side. I promise. You have my word that we will be together forever."

Then I think I blushed and he chuckled, but then I fell asleep.

Doodles is now complete, but a new story, called A Hazy Flickering Candle will be the sequel to this. I hope you aren't mad, please don't be! It should be up very quickly, in fact, within the day that this chapter is up! Review, tell me that this story was okay, I love hearing from all of you. It makes me feel really special, that people like my stuff. Even though I miss up on spelling and stuff sometime. Oh, and another thing: I bought the **Twilight** t-shirt. I have it on right now and I love it to death! Yah! Review, god, please review!


End file.
